On the Same Page
by Shina Kusagi
Summary: Four girls chosen to be exchange students at Konoha's All Boys High School are a misery to Sakura especially. Room sharing issues, mixed up locker room signs, and dark places at the wrong times are bound to show up. HinataXKiba and TentenXNeji pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Oh the Horror!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or its ideas. I only own original characters and plot of the story. Also, this story is not supposed to be discriminating against genders… just a heads-up in case of any misunderstandings.**

Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, and Ino have all been chosen as "special" candidates to be exchange students to an all-boys school for another group of "unfortunate" boys (**A/N**: And by unfortunate I mean immature boys of 15 who still believes in "girly" germs and cooties… **Sigh**; feel so sorry for them when the girls find out…). The worst part they can think of is when the room reserved for them to stay in the dorm was closed for renovations. Sadly, Hinata and Sakura has to share a connected two-room with the hotshot Kiba and loudmouth Naruto. Tenten and Ino has to stay with the genius Neji Hyuga and Lee. What can be more exciting than a torment of room sharing, mixed up locker signs, and dark places in the wrong time?

* * *

On the Same Page: Oh the Horror!

"What?! What do you mean _we're _going to be sent to an all-boys high school?!" a short-haired girl exclaimed.

"That's right Sakura Haruno, you, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino are chosen candidates suitable for this yearly task," Principle Mitsuki said," Every 4 years on the end of the freshman year at Konoha's All-girls High School are four chosen candidates mature enough to survey our "competition" in later events recreational and competitive."

"Well that's a lame excuse to make the boys and girls switch places," Ino said casually," Besides, aren't there supposed to be uniforms for these candidates?"

"Konoha does not waste its educational funds on something extra," the principle said," There's a reason why we don't even have any uniforms for shinobis."

"Oh well… I, the principle's assistant will escort you to your new school for a year. Bye-Bye!"

"What do you mean bye-bye? Aren't you sup—Wha--?!" Sakura exclaimed. With just a few quick strokes of the hand signs, the girls and their belongings were sent to the front of the boys' school. There waited a man of 25 with silver hair to escort them to the orientation ceremony. As they arrived at the orientation ceremony, swarms of at least 2,500 guys visible were there. The names were announced and blah, blah, blah would go by the speaker until it was the special announcement for the girls. Hinata was a pretty reserved girl so she was completely nervous with her fidgeting of her index fingers. When it was her turn to introduce herself she broke up when she saw her cousin, Neji Hyuga.

"Come on! Is this girl supposed to be a joke?" cried one guy, supposedly a senior," I mean jeez! She can't even speak right!" After that comment, numbers of students chimed in to criticize the poor girl in purple hair and very faded white-lavender eyes.

" Can it butt-hole!" shouted Sakura," Can't you see she's nervous?"

"Yeah, nervous enough to pass out like those kinds of girls in dramas," backed from a guy," The only person this school's ever watched out and feared was Yutada Shikamura, but she's not here!"

" Break it up you scum of what you call yourselves men!" a girl's voice came out," If you call yourself a man, a man should be a gentleman for newcomers of boys or girls!" It was a female among the teachers of the school, and then she took off her disguise as a man.

"Holy s#$!! It's Yutada Shikamura the freshman from 2 years ago! Why the hell are you here?! You're supposed to be a senior staying back at your school!" The entire room exclaimed in shock and uproar.

"Apparently, I already passed the exam in my beginning senior year. This happens if you actually _studied _everyday except on free time on holidays," Yutada said sticking her tongue out pulling down her right eyelid," Now I'm a teacher here and also for another reason. Besides, it's your fault of the lot of you slacking off on studies and do it on your holidays." After that little close-off, Yutada sent an earth dragon to cause a massive earthquake on the outdoor orientation audience.

"Everyone run away! Yutada the Devil-tress has returned!" The cries of boys heard as they scram like little girls.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Yutada," started Ino," Why **are **you here?"

"One, you may call me just Yutada because Miss Yutada sounds old; I'm only 17. Two, I am your undercover supervisor for any help for you girls during your stay. Shall we?" The group of girls went to the quad where it separates into four pathways leading to different dorms. Hinata and Sakura went to the Leaf Dorm while Tenten and Ino has the Grass Dorm.

The endless stacks of floors and staircases make it seem impossible to reach Room 213 for Hinata and Sakura. When they got there Sakura wondered why couldn't they just stay in one room, it makes sense since each room houses two sub-rooms connected with a narrow hallway in between to the bathroom. In the immediate second, the two girls were standing there in shock at what they saw. '_We have to share a room with two guys?!_' shouted Sakura in her head.

"Oh… so you two must be the four who's going to stay here for a year," a brown-haired guy said," D$# it! Why the hell does it have to be with the girls?! I'm already having enough trouble with this loudmouthed idiot, Naruto!"

"Hi girls! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde-haired kid on the floor said," You must be Hinata and Sakura, and you two are much more prettier than previous girls we've seen."

'_Great…a typical drool-over guy…'_

"Um… nice to meet you… K-Kiba a-and…gulp…. N-Naruto," the shy purple-haired girl stammered, trying to get the words out. Since it is only the first day at Konoha's All-Boys High School, school lets out early and the girls have one day off until tomorrow. Kiba got all hotshot so he let out a cocky laugh and went over the rules of _his _room. The girls slept in the room at the front while the two boys sleep in the back, and with a window that Sakura realized she wanted the back. The first sub-room is apparently dark even in normal sunlight without the lights turned on. There is even a shower schedule where each person gets his or her time spent in the shower. Because of this, Kiba and Naruto had to switch around since two guys, Sasuke and Shikamaru, had to move. Hinata went first, Sakura second, Kiba third, and Naruto last in the order starting from 7:00 pm-7: 40 pm with ten minutes max for each person.

"Be happy we even let you girls have these kinds of privileges," Kiba said," Otherwise, if we hadn't agreed to watch over you girls because we're eligible, you two would've been stuck with some other bunch of jerks to have **fun** with." **Slap**! Sakura landed a blow on Kiba's face in response to the vulgar comment.

"Don't you dare say these kinds of things," the green eyes glared sharply," The only reason we're here including those four guys at our school to know how another gender-only school works! Aside from the point, can't you see Hinata's scared now since you said that kind of trash?!" In response, Hinata quickly ran out of the room and off somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the school.

"Hinata!"

"Way to go Kiba," Naruto said disappointed in his behavior," They're just girls, can't you ever be actually _nice _to any girl other than flirting with them or your fan-girls?"

"Shut up," the guy with red tribal-like marks said," It's not easy having to be an only child with a mom who's busy helping out her husband Naruto."

"Yeah? Well it's not easy having to live all alone with a teacher who miraculously took someone like me in for care," whisker lines gave a more add-up to the blonde-haired kid's face. It was 1: 38 pm shown on the giant clock at the courtyard and the scared girl was lost. '_W-where am I?_' Hinata thought.

"Look, there she is," called out a boy.

"Seems like she's lost, let's show her around," another boy of a violet hair said.

"P-p-please, leave me alone," Hinata, said while backing up until a wall trapped her.

"Don't worry little lost puppy, we big boys won't hurt you…"

"N-No!!!"

Before what seem to be lost, a rain of kunais fell upon them somehow missing Hinata. "Stay still will you?" A boy's voice called out whispering in her ear behind her," and also close your eyes." Obediently, Hinata did so and when she held still voices of the bullies cried out. One of them told the others to back off, saying the "wolf's" back. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." When Hinata did, it was Kiba standing in front of her.

"You know… you shouldn't run off like that," Kiba said," Sorry… about earlier."

A streak of red came across his face, he never done this kind of thing before.

"I-I know," Hinata said," I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"Do you wanna come back with me to the room? I can show you around tomorrow after your classes are done."

"O-okay…"

"You know Naruto… I hope those two are okay by themselves," Sakura said worried," Feh! I shouldn't have expected so much from that idiot to go after her."

"Me neither Sakura, that guy's such an a--," Naruto agreed in sync with Sakura.

**Ah-ah-ACHOO!** "Are you all right Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a sneeze so don't get so worried about it will ya?"

"I wonder how Tenten and Ino are doing? I bet Ino already seduced her roommates to give her the room with the window…" Sakura sighed.

"Ugggh! Can't this ugly brow shut up?!" Ino said in exasperation," Youth, youth, youth, and youthfulness are all he says! Just like that identical father-like teacher, Gai-sensei! Hey Tenten, are you even paying any attention?"

"So Neji, what do you do on your free time?" the brown-bun hair girl asked.

"I don't have "free" time, I train to become stronger because I'm destined to as a Hyuga," Neji said in a monotonously tone.

"Wow, must be hard to accomplish such a thing," Tenten said while smiling in a giggling way.

"Tenten, are you even answering me?" Ino said annoyed.

"Come on Ino, as a youthful spirit there are down times such as this!" Lee said while posing in his trademark smile and thumbs-up.

"This is the worst experience in my life!" Ino cried," I'm supposed to be stuck in a dump when I'm rescued by a hunk like that black-haired guy, Sasuke from the orientation!" And the sun slowly sets down, with the black bird cawing as to the response of the action of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2:Tour Through School or Tunnel?

**Disclaimer:** As this may be a reminder to those readers out there, I do not own Naruto, its characters, or its plots. I only own the original characters and storyline. By the way, I also **don't own the Naruto quiz** shown here or its contents put in here, it's just for fun and really part of the storyline.

* * *

On the Same Page- Chapter 2: Tour Through the School or Tour Through a Tunnel?

It was 6:00 in the morning with the piercing sound of Naruto's alarm mixed with Hinata's mini alarm's (say twice as small around it than Naruto's 4-inch clock/alarm) sweet-sounding melody. **Tu-tu-la-la-la-laaa, tu-tu-la-la-la-laaa…** Apparently, the tranquilizing melody was horrendously mixed with the screeching of a cheap fire alarm. A wide, warm hand was rocking Hinata's right shoulder as she was sleeping on her left side last night.

"Psst, psst… Hinata," a soft voice whispered in Hinata's ear," Psst… Hinata, wake up will you?"

"Huh?" a soft groan of a question was the only response.

"Wake up Hinata, aren't you supposed to be getting to class?"

"Am I?" it was a question from her mouth," Kiba, is that you? Kiba? Oh my god, I'm going to be late! Kiba why are you in our room?!"

"Kiba?! That f#$ing Kiba's in our room?!" a bomb just went off," Pervert!!"

"Calm down Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed," I'm only in here because isn't Hinata supposed to have an early start at class?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that after what ha—" Hinata broke off after the realization of last night.

"What? What happened?"

"None of your business Sakura!" Kiba tried to cover it up.

The startled genin (yes the rankings of the shinobi still exists even in high schools) ran as fast as she could to her class. '_Only five minutes left after the first bell rang, darn it! There's still a quarter of a mile left to get there, why is this school so huge?_' Hinata thought in her mind. Her zero period class is the one on practicing, especially, on illusion clones. It is said that since this is her first time on conjuring illusions, she'll have to use an excessive amount to produce three for starters. But in a situation like this with her remaining piece of bread in her mouth being chewed up, it will be difficult. With no other option on her mind, she had to give up a decent portion of chakra to her feet to speed up. In the end, she made it to class with the bell ringing at the last second she came into the classroom. Stares and amusements of her almost-late arrival started to stir up. Now it seems more like a realm of torture instead of learning with a very dark purple aura surrounding it.

"Okay class settle down," a female teacher came into the classroom," I'm your substitute teacher, Atsuki Tokukawa-sensei, for today in place for Ishiyama Toroguru-san. Your name over there?"

"Um… Hinata Hyuga,"

"Well Hinata, if that's fine being called, since you're a new student why don't you sit over there?" Atsuki said. Hinata's seat was placed in the third row in the fourth seat from the right. Fifteen minutes already passed and it seems like forty to Hinata in her oversleep. She started to doze off until words reached her ears like pins. Remarks on how she is the disgraceful image of her cousin, Neji, her shyness, and how passive she can be.

"So now! Which one of you will volunteer to demonstrate for us?" Atsuki asked.

"I will… but only if you go out on a date with me," remarked a guy of outrageously spiky, brown hair.

"Heh-ha-ha-haaa! That's very nice but you know I'm not looking for a boyfriend," Atsuki said," Instead, I'll demonstrate for you people… Shadow clone jutsu!" **Poof-poof-poof!!!** Three of her came up, one with brown eyes, one with red, and one with blue, all three of her lined up in a row. " **Whistle**! That's some jutsu…" the boy stated," Those clones of you look just like…hers… ah… oh."

"Thanks a lot Kashigi," the three girls said simultaneously.

"Now, since this is a second-year class (I _assume_) and hopefully you all studied a bit," the woman said taking her wig off," today we will take a small pop quiz. Everyone, take your pencils out; this is practically elementary work of the shinobi. Any of you caught cheating will take up with my counterpart, Tashigi."

'_Crap! Just great, we have a monster that nearly wiped us out cornered in the boys' locker room, as our teacher!_'

"Now… Begin!"

And so now begins the first pop-quiz by Yutada Shikamura:

Konoha All-Boys High School: Quiz

1. Shinobi are divided into classes based on their level of skills; match the class with the definition: Leader, Cadets, Elite Ninja, Junior Ninja, and Journeyman Ninja.

Jonin:

Hokage:

Genin:

Chunin:

Ninja Academy:

2. Why do logs traditionally make the most efficient ninja decoy?

They're easy to find in the forest.

They're biodegradable.

Logs are people, too.

3. Identify this staple of the ninja diet: It is a roll with jagged edges around with a faded pink swirling line going into the middle.

Soybeans.

Quail eggs.

Big Mac.

Naruto.

Lean Cuisine.

4. When being chased by a band of angry samurais (yes, they exist here), what should you sprinkle on the ground to slow down their movement and get the chance to hide?

Dirty hot dogs.

Your grandma's underpants.

Caltrops (mini, metal balls with spikes on them for you idiots…Y.S.)

Copies of Make-Out Paradise.

Acupuncture needles.

5. What is the code of the ninja?

Silent but Deadly.

Morse.

E Pluribus Unum.

Ninja spelled backwards as "ajnin".

6. How many ways are there to kill an enemy with a spork?

3

734

38.3

E MC2

7. What are throwing stars really called?

Shuriken.

Pointy things.

Grenades

Chicken of the Sea.

8. Which of the following are key aspects of the ninja workout (check all that apply next to the answer)?

Stare at a candle without blinking.

Pump up your aura with knuckle push-ups.

Walk up a tree.

Paint graffiti with invisible ink.

9. Which is the best way to transmit secret information?

FedEx.

UPS.

Tie message to an arrow.

Through the nether region.

-End of Test-

"Okay people! Pass up your tests," Yutada commanded," And I shall proceed to call those certain cheaters up here to give a 'reward'. Kashigi, Natakatsu, and Toruyama come up here!"

"Aw man!" the three boys chorused in as they rose up.

"Kashigi… you cheated by talking to Natakatsu- and don't even say just to help! I've seen you done it exactly 50 times in that one year of my stay. Do 50 push-ups after-school in this classroom under my supervision, and add 5 eight hundred-page books to your head to train your brain."

"S$#!"

"As for you Toruyama… you harassed Hinata to give you the answers…"

"What! I did not because she wanted to help me…!"

"Then explain this picture I caught with my camera… that smug look of yours hovering over hers looks pretty good on the school's newspaper as Poor Guy Gets Desperate With Desperate Moves as the headline."

"D& it!" cursed Toruyama by himself.

"Tsk, tsk! I'm very disappointed with you guys… 5 A's, 3 B's, 7 C's, 8 D's, and 3 F's," Yutada said in disgust," At least a _decent _amount of you cared enough to get a good grade. By the way, it's not my quiz… your teacher, Ishiyama-sensei, made this quiz. This should go nicely in your grades as a start to your beginning year, and also don't even thinking about sneaking in here to change your grade with whiteout. You won't be able to open the drawers that will be placed there. Bye you guys and have a nice day!"

'_B#$! What an idiot! Did she burned away some of her brain cells over summer or what? I mean come on, she told us where the tests are going to be put!'_ the whole classroom of boys thought out. Later during lunch, the same period zero class thought up of a plan to sneak into the classroom at night. One thought what if it's a trick, but another said it's just to scare them. And so the plan is set out to "correct" the tests of C's, D's, and F's into A's while the good grades go down. While the pack of jackals make out their plan for tonight, Hinata's day has been going down as typical school day. She realized how beautiful Yutada was with her fair skin, black hair, and deep, brown eyes. She looked about 5'7'' with her hair parting from her left, and how her haircut is short like a guy but with bangs that go longer to the maximum of an inch below her shoulders. Her classes were the basics of the shinobi: Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, skills of hand signs, stealth, mathematics, science, and cooking class as an elective. It's been nothing but lecture for her, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura for their first day. The four girls met up at lunch to talk about what happened in their classes.

"… And that's what my classes were like," finished Sakura," Painstaking and boring, except for that hottie Sasuke!"

"Back off Sakura!" barked Ino," I saw him first at the orientation so he's mine! So why don't you lay your eyes on Naruto instead?"

"You pig-headed Ino! Naruto's an idiot in absolute; he's a complete loser with no skill but that pervy technique of his. I got a better idea… why don't **you **lay your eyes on Lee over there at the quad. I believe he's looking in a girl with at long ponytail down to their rear which, if you look at yourself in a mirror completely, you look like a mule with that face to match."

"That guy's a loser just like you!" Ino said in a comeback.

"Oh yeah? I like to see you **try**!!" shouted Sakura. Then so the two girls duke it out right in front of Hinata and Tenten.

"Oh yeah, Hinata," called out Tenten," You don't have any more classes right? Since lunch started at 1:30 pm and you start classes at 6:30 am just like me, do you want to kill time?"

"Yeah—oh… s-sorry Tenten," Hinata apologized," I've let Kiba show me around the school to know the campus better."

"Oooooohh! You're in love aren't you?" Tenten teased," You want some alone time with that handsome wolf. Sure I heard he can be a big mouth and act like a hotshot, but I hear he's got numerous fan-clubs of him everywhere and a total hot guy."

"N-n-no!! W-what are you talking about?!" Hinata stammered," I'm not in love with--!!"

"With who?" a playful voice came up behind her. Hinata was startled so suddenly and jumped around to see who it was. It was Kiba with that wolf-like grin of his that made Hinata turn even redder like a tomato. With that well-built body of his and covered with a long-sleeved jacket with a turtle neck and a hood with a yellow line/zipper going down in the middle, gave a reason why he's a celebrity to the non-kunoichis.

"B-bye for now Tenten," Hinata waved goodbye.

"See you later!" Tenten also waved.

"So Hinata, who's that friend of yours?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, just a close friend of mine since Ninja Academy, she's Tenten," said Hinata.

"So… off we go to the library first!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

Kiba and Hinata practically went through almost the entire school until they arrived at the gym at 4:30. The gym was presently neat and looked professional with a top utility attachment. Hinata ran over to take a look at an exotic flower that lie beyond the gym on the side. Kiba was fine with it until he sensed an air of danger with Hinata's run.

"Hinata, **stop**!!" Kiba shouted.

"What? —Whaaa?!" Hinata cried in shock to the ground that crumbled underneath her. Kiba ran as fast as his legs can take him but didn't notice that an empty can rolled in the way. He accidentally slipped over it throwing himself and Hinata into a pit, and at a depth where you needed to dig your way out or wait until (if no one comes) you die alone (how nice for a "burial"…). It was already sunset and the two looked around to check their surroundings. It was just dirt and roots until turning around enough to see a tunnel, which goes deep into the darkness calling the students in. It's not like they have much choice so they went into the cave, hoping to find another way out soon because they both have homework to do. Five minutes seem ten and ten minutes seemed twenty, yet in looking at his watch, Kiba groaned since it was only five minutes they've been walking. There and then would Hinata jump up to the startling sounds of the bats and bugs. The tunnel was pretty tall for an underground passage, and the smell just reeks like gas from cows in certain places. It was so dark but luckily, Hinata knew how to use the byakugan now and then to check the path in front of them. Kiba's nose is sensitive due to his birthright of the Inuzuka clan, also known otherwise as the "House of Dogs". Unfortunately, the smell of the dirt is so horrid probably because it had been damp, and it's sitting like this for a long time with the watering from the plants.

"Uggh… I'm starting to feel woozy now, d#$ it!" Kiba cursed the foul aroma.

"W-well if you a-are… then why don't w-we take a rest for a few minutes?" suggested Hinata.

"No I'm fine," a streak of pink came up on Kiba's face, even though it was dark," besides, don't worry about me just--!" Suddenly, a sound of rattling and rushing of movement came in the direction of the two. It was a snake, and apparently a 3-inch tall snake with the length of 4 feet, being seen by Hinata's byakugan. It was slithering up around Kiba then started to strangle the life out of him. Hinata was so scared to move that, even with her byakugan on, she missed the vital spot and threw the kunai somewhere below the stomach of it.

"Kiba hold on!" Hinata cried," I'll get that snake off of you!"

"Do-don't worry about me! Just run and save yourself!"

"B-but…!"

"Do it! N-now!" Kiba's voice was getting hoarse by the minute the force was squeezing on him.

"Argh! I can believe those two… falling in a pit like that. I'll have to talk some sense into the construction staff harder now after this… Earth spear jutsu!" **Shunk**! **Sploosh**!

In the underground tunnel where Kiba is _suppose _to die alone if Hinata ran, a sharp burst of hardened pack of dirt darted directly on the snake's vital spot. The instant kill would sink in but in a last-second struggle, the snake lunged out to grab a hold on something as a reflex. Unfortunately, it got Hinata's arm and had few drops of venom injected into her. The pain was so sharp like a thick needle being pierced, that Hinata's cry was echoed throughout the tunnel. The snake died then upon letting go, then Kiba ran to Hinata kicking the dead snake's head for what it has done in the progress. Even though it was dark, even though Kiba didn't realized that their faces were just a few inches apart, Kiba called out to Hinata as he held her.

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you going to be alright?" Kiba said frantically.

"I-I'm… going to be… okay" Hinata struggled the words as to try to resist the pain. What was Kiba thinking? Here he is asking her a question while he could've taken her up to the surface, not realizing that they were only a few yards away to climb up an iron ladder. Kiba felt like an idiot but asked Hinata if she can just hold on a little longer, and hold onto Kiba's back so the two can get out safely. Hinata did so willingly and Kiba climbed up frantically, yet if he climbed carefully the venom will kill her by the time they climbed up. So without a choice, Kiba climbed every two handles until they finally arrived in the middle of the courtyard at night.

"Where were you two?" a voice came out from the shadows," It's 8 at night and you 'lovebirds' decided to take a stroll underground?!" It was Yutada with her right foot tapping and arms crossed as if she'd been waiting for her date.

"Shut up lady! Sorry for the rudeness but Hinata's been poisoned by a snake!" Kiba shouted. Yutada quickly walked up and kneeled to take a look at Hinata's right arm. Exposed with two huge-looking marks by the snake, and redden by the force put into it.

"You think I was born yesterday?! I'm not blind you know!" Yutada shouted but not loud enough to get attention," I saw you two in a death match with a snake through a jutsu to see through barriers no matter how thick." While the two had their argument, Hinata laid still unconscious at the moment while Yutada applied medicine over the wound. "You're lucky you came up in time or else the venom would've started to spread through the arm," the black-haired teenager said. Then, with a moment with hand signs, the palms of her hands glowed a celadon green pressing on the wound. The sinister sight of venom was extracted out of the wound entirely, and was disposed of away buried in dirt. It would suck if people saw the venom and thought somebody was murdered or a fight happened. Slowly, Hinata regained conscious and sat up startled a bit by Yutada's appearance.

"Well now you two have to get to your room," Yutada said relieved of Hinata's recovery," or I'll have to report you two."

"Okay," Kiba and Hinata agreed.

-In the classroom of Hinata's zero period class-

"Okay guys, we'll just go search for the tests and redo it," Kashigi loudly whispered," You got the whiteout?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I see them and they're on the desk," Toruyama said pointing to them. There were about 8 of them and the rest who wanted to change the scores were too lazy, so the 8 are going to do it for them since they're "loyal buddies". Kashigi walked over to the pile of tests with Toruyama and Natakatsu following behind. "Now to change the scores from zeros to heroes and heroes to zeros," Kashigi snickered. Everyone grouped in to watch Kashigi to do the honors as he slowly pulls out the wet mini brush. "Heh-heh-hahaha!" Kashigi cackled quietly. **Click**!! **Snap**!! "What the?" **Shoosh**, **swish, shunk-shunk!!!! **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

-End at the classroom-

Agonized screams rang throughout the school as dorm rooms lit up to get a better sense at what's going on. Quickly, the teacher, boy, and girl moved out of the patrol lights lighting on the ground to avoid sight.

"W-w-what was that?!" Hinata panicked.

"What the hell was **that**?!" Kiba demanded.

"Oh… I guess it's those guys," Yutada noticed innocently," Either they're brave or just stupid." Hinata and Kiba walked off towards their dorm and up the stairs in the nightlight.

"S-so are you okay now?" Kiba said nervously.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay now," Hinata said, doing her finger fidgeting.

"That's great," Kiba said. '_I can't believe I said something like that! That's just lame of me!_' The two did their homework immediately at 9:00 pm and finished along with a quick shower at 9: 45 and 9:55.

-The next morning-

"Hmmm," Hinata groaned," Hm? What's this?" It was a piece of paper taped to the backside of the ladder of the bunk bed. _You and Sakura can have the back room with the window. Kiba Hinata_ smiled at the thought of it, and goes another day at school in the fresh morning breeze.


	3. Chapter 3:School Dance in Snow or Rain?

**-A Christmas Special!! -**

**Disclaimer**: As said before in my previous chapters that I do not own Naruto, and I only own my characters such as Yutada Shikamura.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Christmas Dance in Snow or The Rain?

"Uh… Yutada, why are you smoking?" asked Kiba," Aren't you supposed to be a self-respecting teacher of ours?"

"Like I haven't been asked about **that** for the literal 500th time," replied the laid-back smoking figure on the chair," No, I'm not smoking you **dumba--, **it's the cold winter and I happen to catch a terrible cold inside. So I'm 'smoking' in the herbs and incense by doctor's order who prescribed it to me to hasten the recovery process a bit faster. It's also used to loosen tighten spots of chakra when you're sick with the cold."

Yutada was put off for today's teaching because of her cold, and due to it she can't do her demonstrations properly. In doing so it cost her some image reputation mockery by some seniors.

-Flashback-

Yutada was walking down the halls with her prescribed medicine having a slight pale color on her face. As she done so, a group of seniors went by her purposefully making fun of her.

"Look at her…" called out one senior," she's not so much of a demon; she's more like a defenseless cat."

"Yeah I'm in there with you on that one," joined in another," she's not so strong now."

"Awwww, why look at her, what a poor, defenseless cat. Hahahaahah!" **Slap**, **fzzzzz**! **Crash**! **Crackle**!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh s------------------------t!"

"Morons," Yutada thought to herself, with a smile on her face.

5 minutes ago during the time the seniors were done with mocking her, Yutada slapped her hands together, said the incantations in her head (yes, she can do that and only her since it's pretty tricky to do it while focusing on the battlefield), and slapped her hands on the school walls sending "signals" to the area where the seniors were. When the jutsu reached a point in the wall where the seniors were going to pass, a flat pillar emerged from the wall and pushed them out through the window from the third floor. Before anyone came to the site, Yutada was already long gone from sight.

-End of Flashback-

"By the way Kiba, the Christmas dance is coming up. Are you going to ask any girl?"

"No way… and besides, I think dances are boring. The only time I came was to ditch my crazy cousin's jutsu experiments."

"Awwwwww how cute."

"What the hell's cute about a madman of who you call a cousin?"

"Not that you idiot! When I meant 'cute' I meant I'm seeing you blushing."

"What?! I'm not blushing—I can't be blushing—**blushing is not my thing**!"

"Yeah whatever, all I'm saying is that it's in solid red on your face like it's paint."

"You're just seeing things—man you're really sick with that cold!"

Kiba stomped off with his head full of hot air when Yutada pointed the redness out. Apparently, he wanted to because he wanted to get Naruto off his back, and he really wanted to because to make up for last night at what happened to Hinata with the snakebite. But he just couldn't bring himself to ask her because it would be so sudden, and since it was just after recovering from the emotional situation of life or death.

Meanwhile, the four girls and Yutada herself were talking about the upcoming school dance at Konoha's All-Boys High School. Sakura and Ino both wanted (and attempted) to get Sasuke to ask them out. But it didn't go as planned…

_"Sasuke… um, I was just asking this," Sakura said," but would you please be my date for the Christmas dance? I mean I don't have anyone else to ask…"_

_"Sorry Sakura, I just don't and can't go to dances anyway," Sasuke said._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because my d--- godforsaken brother, Itachi, wouldn't be so happy. And so he'll report to father ('Apparently he killed father and the rest of the clan, so we ended up living on our own with that absurd will. The will that the remaining Uchihas who survived after an unfortunate tragedy would happen, will have to live together as one.')."_

_"Well then," Ino came out of nowhere," I don't supposed I can trouble you, but help you of your past by going with me to the dance?"_

_"**No thanks, Ino**," Sasuke said in a gritty manner and walked off._

"Oh well… but he was so cute to go out with," Sakura said with a sigh.

"You know, I really don't think guys like to be called 'cute'," Yutada said as a statement," Hinata, aren't you going to ask a guy out?"

"Huh? Oh… oh no, not really," Hinata said, as if she's trying to brush off the subject.

"What about you Yutada?" asked Tenten," Aren't you going to ask a senior out?"

"No, I'm not going to ask anyone out."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's kind of… complicated… after what happened before…"

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing of a big deal really. Let's just get off the topic now, shall we?"

Christmas is the time of year when life gets exciting at its peak towards another new year. The Christmas dance is also an example of one, when boys and girls would ask each other out and the destination of school is Konoha's All-Boys High School. There is a certain chain: such as Kiba trying/attempting to ask Hinata out, Hinata trying/attempting to ask Naruto out, Naruto/Lee trying to ask Sakura out, Sakura/Ino trying to ask Sasuke out, and Sasuke asking no one out.

Tonight is the night when the Christmas dance happens and everyone has his or her partner. Except for those such as Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Yutada, and Naruto. Everyone had a great time with fruit punch being poured and drunk, with slow dancing in between. Lights were aflutter against the darkness in contrast as sort of a pink lemon color. Ino and Sakura talk it out at the punch table, while Tenten and Neji danced with each other. '_I could've sworn that somebody was watching us…_' Neji thought while he was dancing with Tenten, a person who had a blast at these kinds of events. Apparently, it's Naruto with a camera in his hand taking pictures of Neji and Tenten. He was planning to blackmail Neji with the photos if Neji ever got on his case. The purple-topped figure standing against the wall in her faded lavender dress was simply watching her friends from afar. She wore a dress that came down to her ankles with a pair of white-strapped dress sandals. Going down from the right of her waist to the bottom left corner of her dress was lined with a fine seam cut. Following down from there is an area of white with sprinkles of artificial diamonds on her dress.

"What's the matter Hinata? Aren't you going to dance with the rest of your friends?" Yutada came up and asked Hinata.

"Oh n-no… I feel… a bit uncomfortable," Hinata stammered," I-I'm not really good at going well at events like these. I only came just to make my friends not worry about me…"

"Actually, I think you're going to do well tonight…" Yutada said, with a smile.

Yutada left Hinata by herself until a minute passed and Kiba appeared. In his high-collared, long-sleeved shirt with black pants to go with it, he looked stunning to Hinata's eyes.

"Will you be my date for this night of dance?" Kiba asked, with a smile as he put his hand out to offer to Hinata.

"U-um… well I-I…"

"Don't worry, I won't bite."

"Um, maybe… okay, sure."

The two walked onto the dance floor and step by step, they had forgotten the barrier that separates the two of what happened last night. The night went on, as it seemed to be endless until late at night around 10:30. The gym then suddenly flooded out people as they exit from the party exhausted from the dancing. Tenten was seen as leaning against Neji, forcing him to carry her back to their room. A drop of water fell to the ground, then another and another then with a colony of them falling from the sky causing surprise to the teenagers who just came out of the gym. Many ran to seek shelter, as many others jumped and danced in the rain as a sign of relief. Hinata got lost and struggled to keep herself from falling on the slippery concrete. An elbow came out of nowhere and pushed the struggling girl towards the ground. "Kyaaaaaah!" Hinata yelped as she was knocked off. A hand reached out amidst the sea of running bodies and grabbed her. Next thing that happened was that Hinata was out in the clear and with Kiba behind a tree for shelter.

"K-Kiba! What are we d-doing here?!" Hinata said, astounded," What if a lightning comes down on this tree?!"

"Calm down Hinata, it doesn't look like it'll happen anyway," Kiba said," I don't smell any traces of it from the sky. Besides, do you want to catch a cold anyway? Be my guest."

"N-n-no Kiba! It's just that I--!"

"That you what?"

"Well about that room you and Naruto gave us…"

"Oh that? Don't worry about it, it's yours and Sakura's."

"W-well thank you Kiba…"

"Your welcome… and actually there's something I want to tell you," Kiba said.

"What is it Kiba?"

"Well, first of all… you look very b-beautiful tonight in that dress," Kiba said, with struggling might to form the words.

"Um… o-okay… thank you… About last night, I really didn't want… to leave yo—"

Gentle lips touched one another under the rain, despite its terror of water flowing down violently. Hinata stood there speechless as Kiba reached in and connected one another's, closing in the gap. Kiba wasn't those who charged in on girls, instead his lips touched fervently to hers with his arms encircled around her arms. Hinata could only put her arms bent and hands on top of Kiba's chest between the shoulders. The couple stood there under the tree; as the rain poured down with nothing to possibly drown out even the two.

On the second floor where her "teacher's" quarters are, Yutada looked out into the rain with eyes of sadness in the hallway.

"Why wouldn't I ask anyone out to the dance and even a senior? It's because of what happened last year as a junior… with… Arashi…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Hot Springs

**Disclaimer: **Ditto on the disclaimers from chapter 3, and also the music lyrics aren't mine because the lyrics belong to a user on a video website. Right now, even though after the Christmas dance would seem to lead up to a new year in the spring like Japan right? No, not really… the school's year in this story works in the same way as here in the U.S. And right now for those who lost track at the time since the Christmas dance, it's been a week supposedly towards the end of December.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hot Springs 

It's Winter break for the students and tonight is the last night for Hinata and the others to finish up for their landfill of homework and projects. Another reason for the "last" night was that tomorrow is when the juniors (along with Yutada as among the chaperones) are going to the famous Ruruka's Onsen (hot springs) Resort. Konoha is especially among the prestigious villages with the honor as guests among the grounds of the establishment. Many rumors say that the friend of the Fourth Hokage is the owner of the establishment with the help of the volcano guardian in the heart of the Land of Fire. The Fourth Hokage's friend would seem to also have cooperation and "oath" from the Water Goddess for the therapeutic waters, and rejuvenating waters with special minerals in them from the guardian of earth. Either way, ever since the Fourth Hokage gave up his life to save the village, the hot springs was maintained and now run in the memory of the Fourth Hokage for his nobility.

"Ah! I'm so excited for tomorrow, aren't you too?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… yeah! I-I'm excited for tomorrow," Hinata said.

"You know Hinata, I'm glad Kiba finally saw the light and realized that this room belongs to us. The view from this window is great!"

'_Um… actually… it's not really that K-Kiba sees your point Sakura..._' (Sweat-dropped)

-Ino and Tenten's room-

Ino has barely even started to pack while Tenten was long done with hers. Lee is frantically packing even though he's got three hours left before lights out. Tenten just followed Neji for a quick nighttime training and drink, it's like she's obsessed with him.

"Neji, I'm not going to go easy on you," Tenten said.

"Doesn't matter, just go on," Neji said.

"_Okay_… Rising twin dragons!"

'_From what I've observed, she looks like she's always biting her thumb for blood. It's plain to see that she's not **emo **but looks like some sort of contract for her weapons."_

In the middle of the airborne of cyclone with Tenten in it, a shower of melee weapons shot out at him. Kunais, shurikens, sickles, anything she can throw at her opponent without hesitation. The Hyuga genius had a difficult time dodging them at first, they all aim at him without fail. A burst of chakra swirled around Neji, throwing off some but not all of her weapons. In the end, it was a draw with slight scratches and cuts but can be easily healed with a bit of chakra. Back at the party room… Lee was having a difficult time concentrating as he was deliberately drunk but not by alcohol. He was trying to perfect his "drunken master" technique, told by Guy-sensei that it would double his power tremendously but he'll have a hard time focusing. "Aaah?!" Ino screamed," Lee you idiot! Those are my clothes I brought from my house! Those cost 10,000 yen!"

In the bright morning mist, the juniors packed up and boarded the buses. Buses are exclusively made to only transport passengers at long distances outside villages, so there aren't that much made. Yutada sat next to Hinata at the window seat, Ino to Lee, Sakura to Sasuke, and Neji to Tenten. Yutada glanced outside as the bus passed by the sea of blue on the sides of cliffs,' _Blue eyes… of his…deep…_'

"What are you listening to Hinata?" Yutada asked.

"Oh!" Hinata was startled," Um, I was listening to this song called Eternity of Memories."

_Help me adjust this one _

_All I need is right, since utter sweet love _

_A ten-year-old would send you a hero_

_In you it would end endlessly,_

_In you, suddenly it's a real planet—oh…_

_In you…_

_Help me adjust this one_

_All I need is right, since utter sweet love_

_A ten-year-old would send you a hero_

_In you it would end endlessly_

_In you, suddenly it's a real planet—oh…_

_In you…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Hug it, then let go—stay._

_Stay and sleep…_

_It will begin the planet of—_

_Eternity of memories…_

_Won't he of evil…cease?_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Just seeing, Riku was moving—_

_Now they are all moving—Whoa!_

_He was like you, my savior_

_He noticed me_

_Under the sun…_

_Tell them all "natural"_

_All the mutual right of Him could offer_

_In you, I have your desires, no?_

_Further more, we had one—_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_In your arms is me…_

_In your heart I— can't be there…_

_Myth that I lost…_

_The Kingdom's Greed…_

Technology advanced so much for mobility, but only for these portable music players are so limited in quality and luxury. Sleep then lulled upon Hinata and silence came upon the party of juniors.

"Welcome to Ruruka's Hot Springs!" a group of people arrived to greet the school.

"I give you our truly one and only, Ruruka!"

"Welcome Konoha's All-Boys High," the owner of the hot springs came out,"

I am Ruruka, in the flesh."

"Ruruka-san, is it true you're a friend of the Fourth Hokage?" Kashigi asked.

"Well I can't give that away—can I?"

"Aaaawwww man! I wanted to know so I can be the next Hokage!" Naruto said, coming out from the crowd.

"Enthusiastic aren't we? So shall we—hm?" Ruruka stopped and noticed Yutada," What's your name, miss?"

"Yutada Shikamura, pleasure to meet you," Yutada said while bowing down.

"May I ask your age? I'm 34 years old."

"I'm 17 years old… and may I ask why you're asking me this?"

"I beg your pardon miss, it's just that you seem to look so familiar. Just like someone I've seen with the Fourth Hokage."

"I'm **sorry**, we've just met right now," Yutada said, with slight rush in her tone of voice. There was a trace of coldness and blankness in her voice.

The north, east, and west section was entirely rented out to the school with the boys staying on the first floor, and girls/women on the second floor. Yutada gets her own room to herself while the four girls share a two-bed room. Yutada unpacked some of her possessions and put them up on the table. Then sitting next to the open window towards the open heights of mountains, she laid her head in her nest of both arms. '_I thought he wasn't supposed to remember, but I guess history was changed a bit within the personal circle. When I disappeared and he was standing there…_'

"All right! A whole week of fun (and crappy studying) here at this resort," Ino excitedly said.

"What do you expect Ino?" Sakura asked," After all, we _did _go over that we'd be studying in the nature for our final exams of this semester."

"Girls, girls… right now lets just focus on one thing," Tenten said, calming down the girls," and that one thing is our **first open bath**!"

"W-well it _is _getting dark, and it is getting close to dinner," Hinata said, coming up with something," So why don't we just go and take a bath then go meet up with the others for dinner."

"All right!" Tenten said," Are we all in this?"

"Yeah!!"

"Naruto, how about you and I with the others to the hot springs?"

"Huh? Yeah, sounds awesome Kiba!"

Kiba and Naruto were just done unpacking so they're hanging out in the lounge. Somehow, Kiba is not so irritated at Naruto than before because usually he wouldn't hang around with Naruto. Small servings of tempura were served as a snack but Naruto just munched on his ramen. "Huh? Kiba, why is your face turning red?" Naruto asked. '_I can't believe this… is he really going to take it seriously if I told him why my face is red? He would freak if I told him I just kissed Hinata after the Christmas dance._' Kiba thought.

On the boys' side of the hot springs, the gang's all there in the water… except for Kakashi. The guys were betting and plotting to see Kakashi's real face without the mask. A while ago, Kakashi was a new teacher at their school but a mystery hovers around him and popularity soared with both the students and teachers. A figure arose out of the steamy mist only to come up with Kakashi himself. "Sorry to be late guys, by the way… why is everyone so excited about this kind of bath?" Kakashi asked as he came out. He had a small towel wrapped around half of his face, and it was a huge disappointment. Legs shifted out into the air while the rest of the bodies turned into the water gurgling, and arms swinging out in disappointment to what had happened.

"Hey guys! Look what I've found! There's a hole in the wall," Naruto said.

"Move over Naruto!" Kashigi said, hurrying over to the hole," Oh my god Naruto, I can't believe you didn't know about this hole. It's a peek-hole into the girls' bath!"

"What?! Eeww, that's gross!"

"There's nothing gross about peeking into a girls' bath, Naruto. It's heaven at sight with these pretty bodies," Kashigi said, with the smile of a perverted old man.

"Hey! Let me see Kashigi!" one of his friends called out.

Eventually a crowd of guys shoved and took turns to peek through, yet the females aren't even suspecting the sight from them.

"Hey Hinata, aren't you hearing something rattling?" Yutada asked. All the girls were in the bath too, relaxing before dinner.

"Yeah, I-I hear it too," Hinata said, beginning to get scared.

A huge crack was made as the bamboo wall was starting to collapse, then crash. The group of boys was seen in a dog-pile except without the sight of Kakashi, he already left as the boys had fun sightseeing. Silence wooed over the springs as the two groups of genders just stared at each other point-blank. Then an anger mark of vein appeared on her forehead…

"You f---ing sickos!!" Yutada shouted," **Water Geyser Jutsu**!!" The hot spring water began to bubble violently and then rose up in pillars, sending the peeping toms flying in nothing but their towels wrapped around.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" screams of guys bellowed out into the night sky.

"Excuse me if I'm intruding… I'm just checking to see what happened."

"It's no problem Kakashi-sensei, since you're only in the halls next to the girls' changing room, you're not a bad person. Apparently, those guys were peeking through a hole over to this bath," Yutada said.

"Oh my… I'm going to have to report those I've seen in the bath," Kakashi said.

"Before you do Kakashi-sensei, were these boys—Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Neji—in the bath?"

"Actually, they left after I got in then I left after a short while before this commotion started. Why?"

"Just making sure."

At the dinner table, everyone was present except for the flying boys. The girls especially greeted Kakashi warmly to the table, and so they started feasting on their dinner. "Oh, I forgot… I can't eat right with this mask on," Kakashi said. Two of his fingers grabbed a hold of the top of his mask, and began to pull it down…

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino went fast asleep at 9: 30 pm while everyone else, male and female teachers/chaperones alike and guys were partying on their first night at their stay. Those who were sent flying from the hot springs returned with empty-stomachs, fatigue from walking back up to the resort, and dirty so they had to take a bath. By the time they returned, the food was gone and they had to order the cheap snacks from a store that was about to close. All the teachers and chaperones partied except for one, and she was walking back to her room until she ran into Ruruka.

"Oh! Sorry Ruruka-san, I almost knocked over your cart," Yutada apologized, then notices yellow-white rocks on the cart," Are those sulfur rocks by any chance?"

"Why yes they are, and don't worry about it… it's just for the waters in the hot spring," Ruruka said, smiling," It would've been an accident but either way, it's not like it will burn through the floor, **chuckle**."

"Yeah, you're right… well, goodnight Ruruka-san."

"You too, **Yutada-chan**."

Stopped in her tracks by the echoing sound of her name mentioned by a suffix, a face turned pink red of a cotton candy color. '_He couldn't have forgotten about it… there's no way. Why else would he call me by that suffix?_' Yutada thought, then her mind switched to the sulfur rocks,' _Yellow… his hair… 'Yellow Flash'…_' Walking into her room with nothing but darkness and violet of the opened window, she changed into night clothing then sat in her chair. '_We sat here…looking at the sea and stars from this kind of spot from the mountains. Blue eyes and yellow hair…_'


	5. Chapter 5: Part I: Falling Off Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series.

Author's Note: Sorry if I took a long time since it's Winter Break, but I have been busy with this website I'm working on. Submitting two chapters in one week is a record for a starter like me I guess. I usually try to update weekly but it seems almost impossible now that finals are closing in.

* * *

On the Same Page -Chapter 5- Part1: Falling Off Reason 

It's the second day, Tuesday, at the hot springs and the first course is rocks and minerals. The groups are spilt into 10 making it a total of at least 12 groups out of the whole class of juniors. Hinata, Kiba, and Yutada are all together, going inside a cave full of sulfur salt. Sulfur salt is more of a less toxic-infused mineral with its odor, making its location below the actual sulfur sites. Tenten and Neji are together into the Forest of Dust, studying how even the toughest of substances like diamond, can dissolve away for easier handling on it such as for jewelry. The blonde and bushy brows are stuck up on the hillside of the volcano, located half a mile behind the onsen resort. Pink-lemonade and lemon hairs are together in the underground of digging moles.

"Wow… look at all these pretty crystals," Hinata said in awe.

"This is too creepy," said Kiba with a suspicion," This has got to be some light up show, there's now way they can light up in a dark place like this."

"Actually, it's true Kiba. How these salts are able to light up are these types of 'fireflies'," a black-haired chaperone sighed," They 'spit' on the sulfur gathered in these caves and in time, while in the dark, hardened slowly."

It was true of what she said; cotton balls of yellow glowed as they surround the crystals. Barely seen in the cotton are the ant-sized specks standing on the rocks, against the light of the sulfur given. Over time, sulfur would slide through the ground and into the cave, only caught by the softness of dirt if it could—by the roots of trees. '_Something doesn't feel right… no it's not this godforsaken damp smell but **that**. Is it just me or am I seeing Hinata and Kiba completely apart on each of the cave's walls'_ Yutada thought, as she turned around to check the group (sweat-dropped). Hinata was in complete loss of thoughts when her eyes were wide open, but no reaction from her body just as the yellow glow was going to collide in her.

"You know Hinata, you should be alert since we're in a _cave_ after all," Yutada said, pulling Hinata away from the range of the salt's point.

"Oh! I-I'm s-sorry Shikamura-san," Hinata said, blushing.

"It's okay, but—don't ever call me with that 'san' prefix," Yutada said, with an upset expression on her face—grimacing a smile," That makes me sound old, and you can just call me Yutada. If it makes you feel better you can call me 'Yutada-sempai'. I am, after all, still _17 _years old."

"O-okay… Y-Yutada…"

"Now that's clear would you mind telling me what gave you the idea to let yourself, a self-respecting Hyuga, to get a facial rearrangement?"

"U-um… will you please keep it a secret if I tell you?"

"Huh?"

Ten minutes later…

An expression of shock was glued on her face when Hinata told her. Her left eye twitched when Hinata told her the whole point to the spacing out, and with a twitching smile to match with the disgusted look on her face about Kiba.

"Kiba—**that** Kiba—kissed you?!" Yutada shouted, in a whispering level.

"Uh—uh-huh… when it rained after the dance," Hinata said, with a face that looked like it was going to burst.

"Jeez, I asked him who's he going to ask—but there he was, kissing you and not even a date!"

"S-so can you please not tell?"

"Don't worry about it, I keep secrets nice and shut. But still, after knowing you for almost 4 months, don't you think he's rushing it a bit? I mean there's gotta be something that would drive him that far so soon…"

"I-I don't know but it's o-over," Hinata said, calming down," A-anyway, he's probably over it by now…"

'_Oh I don't think he' s over it…' _Yutada turned and saw Kiba with his head in his left hand, hanging down in shame or embarrassment. '_I mean look at him… he's down and flushed like his dog screwed up a plan to jump on somebody…'_

The morning class ended and lunch is only ten minutes away, and it's Hinata's group who has to prepare the dining hall for lunch's feast. The only problem is that the group's got 5 huge dining halls and 15 individual dining rooms, with the capacity of 5 each. But the benefit is that the group who prepares the dining rooms and cleans it afterwards gets to choose which rooms to eat at. Everyone wanted to eat in the huge dining hall but Yutada convinced them to try dining in an individual room. Of course with four girls naturally dining together with one guy isn't going to happen.

"Hey what happened to Sakura and Ino?"

"You know Hinata, they're not going to come," said Tenten," Wanna know why? Because they're trying to get Sasuke to eat and sit with one of them."

"Okay, then what will be of the remaining three seats?" asked Yutada.

"Neji and I will sit together! Having a subtle time and relaxation over miso soup…"

"Uh… whatever Tenten, you're in over your head," Yutada with her eyes up on the ceiling with a sweat drop.

"I a-asked N-Naruto to sit with us if he wanted to," Hinata with her face scarlet," and bring o-one of his friends if he likes…"

"Hinata…"

"Y-yes Yutada-sempai?"

'_She's still uncomfortable…_' Yutada thought. Then walked over and asked," You aren't falling for Naruto… are you?"

"W-what?! O-of course not! W-why would I be… with anyone?" Hinata stammered.

"Well… It was obvious before Kiba entered into your mind—actually, before you came to the boys' school."

"Wait a minute! Where is Yutada going to sit? It's just not the same of a party mood if she's not here," Tenten started to make a whining sound.

"Relax… I'm invited over to the chaperone's room," Yutada said, with nonchalant eyes," It's right across from yours so it's not going to kill you. I'm going to eat lunch with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai-sensei… and for some reason he brought Lee with him."

Everyone ate lunch together with joy after a grueling study from his or her morning class. Hinata looked like she can barely hold on with Naruto and Kiba sitting right next to her side-to-side. The two loud boys started arguing about something while the Hyuga genius actually allowed Tenten to rest her head on his left shoulder. '_The only reason Naruto said 'yes' was probably for the ramen. I mean man… those things run out fast and the only reason Naruto took up the offer, was that Hinata reserved a room with the ramen as the attached package._' Yutada thought as she noticed 5 huge, empty ramen bowls are laid off to the side. Meanwhile, Yutada had some of her own worries as her right hand was lifted by Gai-sensei.

"Ah! What a rarity of beauty in the form of youthfulness, such as yourself be a proven sensei," Gai-sensei said, with a strange twinkle in his eyes. **Pow**!!

"Uh, I don't think so," Yutada said, with an anger mark on her head," I'm already 'taken' so could you please lay off your hands?"

"Wow, such feistiness in you! If only you were a bit older…" Gai-sensei said, kneeling down. **Thwack**! **Snap**!! She kicked him this time instead of punching him, and sent him flying through a wall.

"I don't think you understand what I meant…!" Yutada said, even more pissed.

"Gai-sensei!!! Nooooo!!!!" His star pupil cried, almost to the heavens.

"Relax Lee, it's not like I killed him," the suppressed-irritated figure said, with her arms crossed as she led out a snort.

"Such power at a young age to say hm?" Kakashi said, intrigued.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I trained in the forest and mountains before."

"Now let's eat—hm? It seems there's no miso soup…"

"Here, take mine."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry I just snatched some from Naruto's dining room."

"Great, thanks! This would've tasted good with some…"

"Some sliced eggplant?" Yutada had a plate of sliced eggplant.

"Yeah! By the way, how did you know I liked miso soup with eggplant?"

"Oh, just an intuition?" Yutada said innocently and thought,' _When you were his student and we went to a restaurant to have soup. You said miso soup with eggplant was your favorite…_'

"Hey Kakashi! Aren't you going to finish your tempura shrimp?" Kurenai asked.

"No I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I never took them, idiot Gai placed them on my plate."

Yutada thought with a smile,'and_ you've never liked tempura. You said it was your least favorite food to eat…_'

In the aftermath, the dining rooms and hallways looked like a war zone. It was littering with some wrapper, spillage of drinks, and scraps of food. She said she'll be cleaning up the huge dining halls, but suspicion arose from Kiba as he followed her. It would be a bit strange for a chaperone to help by cleaning up, when the chaperone could be off having some fun. Footsteps followed after footsteps on the wooden floor, she would turn around from time to time feeling she's being followed. '_Lucky me that Kurenai-sensei taught us how to stick on still surfaces using chakra_' Kiba thought. He jumped and stuck onto the hallway ceilings as if like a spider. Kiba looked into the first dining hall she came into and gasped with shock. "Wind wave jutsu! Serpent's air of wrath!" A burst of air came in through an open window then swirled in a hurricane, sweeping up any lying scraps. "Phoenix flower jutsu!" the chaperone shouted. Fireballs blew out from her mouth and created an implosion from the center of the trash hurricane. In the matter of seconds, it was nothing but a pile of ash and with strokes from her arms, the ashes blew out of the window. The hall looked almost clean but just with chairs and items of serving gone astray across the floor and table. **Slap**! **Thwump**! **Fzzzzzt**! Hands attached to the floor emitting chakra in the form of electricity, flowed in every single nook and cranny of the wooden floors. Blue electricity crawled up walls and objects that touched one another in contact. In two minutes, the room was back to the way it was before chaos fell upon it.

"Enjoying the sight up there Kiba?" She caught him watching from a balcony on the second floor.

"I can't believe you dirty b----!" Kiba said; he was always short-tempered. " Yutada you sneaky person! You were the one who told each group that they had to clean up without using any jutsus! But no… here you are using yours to clean up a hallway!"

A kick landed on the doorframe and the shock caused Kiba to fall off the second floor balcony walkway. Even though Kiba couldn't have been able to fall off, the chakra sent from her foot carried evenly through every plank throwing him over. She walked up to him looking like as if he's going to be put out of his misery.

"First of all, I don't give a crap if people calls me names," Yutada said in a calm, storming tone," But if anyone calls me that without actual reason, they're as good as dead. The only reason I can do these things and you students can't, is to teach discipline that the arts of the ninja aren't used for minimal things that can be done by hand. I'm a chaperone and a graduate from high school, so I don't see reason that I can't."

"But that's totally unfair!"

"Yeah, well first of all the room's huge okay? Second, either that or you can just shut up about it. Besides, we don't want to fall in a situation that requires blackmailing do we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that I can blackmail you by the possibility of telling the whole school; tell them that you kissed Hinata. And I hear that your one of those tough guys who are feared am I right?" Yutada said with a smirk.

'_D--- you power-hungry b----!'_ Kiba thought, as he has no choice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the woods was none other than Kakashi himself, taking a stroll while reading Make-Out Paradise. It seems like he needed privacy since he couldn't read it in front of the others. That would demote his reputation big time, and also to the connection with a toad sage. '_(Sigh) I'm four volumes behind since that irritating board of education gave us teachers a mountain of paperwork and application,_' Kakashi thought. **Voosh**! **Rustle**! "Ugh! Come on d---it!" a voice was heard, almost to the point of shouting. Kakashi heard and wondered whom could it be training when it was a seasonal break. "I can't believe this! I can do it perfectly now without any objects standing in the way, but with them in the way I end up hitting into them!" It was Yutada with a few scratches and minor bruises from trees and rocks. Those objects looked like it had marks on impact from her. Kakashi was still unnoticed, so he watched instead of walking on reading his rated R book. It was an action rarely done by him unless something grabbed his attention. On the training grounds, Yutada looked exhausted and beaten from the rocks and trees. With another cry, she threw out kunais with a piece of parchment wrapped around it. It had some kind of inscription on it but he couldn't read it. In an instant after using hand signs, the injured figure that ran disappeared before his eyes only to see her pass a rock. It was a success until her foot caught on the rock and almost caused her to fall.

The now fallen figure just sat defeated, almost looked as if she's going to cry. "I'd never thought I would actually attempt this technique," Yutada said," It was, after all, **his **unique jutsu that gave him that nickname. It wouldn't be the same if I did it… Why am I wasting my time on this kind of thing when it looks like I can't master it?"

"Wow, you know what? It was actually amazing that **you **can do it," Kakashi said. He came out of the bushes and walked up to her saying," Even I can't do it with my sharingan eye."

"How long have you've been there?" Yutada said, talking like a suspicious child.

"Oh, not that long… still, even you have the writings for it. So tell me," Kakashi said, changing the subject," how did you know about my favorite and least-favorite foods? I've never known you for that long to tell you that."

"It's a secret I'm never going to tell you."

"Come on, please? Even Neji, the rookie genius, told me one time that when he looked into your eyes he couldn't tell from your past. It was as if you knew he had the byakugan ability to see everything in a person's past and present."

"It was obvious, I mean it's not like I'm going to let him read my mind. I already know the abilities of the sharingan eye and the byakugan," Yutada said, with a face of satisfaction," I've developed a technique that can block out any mind readers. I think I gave him a mental shock when he looked into my eyes, trying to study me if he tried to fight me."

"That explains why he has that headache this morning," Kakashi said.

"So if I told you how I knew your favorites you're gonna have to promise me two things."

"What is it?"

"One, you have to keep your mouth shut about it from anyone. Second is if you can teach me how to summon a dog."

"Okay, but why a dog?"

"Because I have my reasons."

"Deal. So tell me about it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the beginning of spring when it all happened. Yutada finished her exams before the finals in May, leaving her opponent in the dust… literally. It was an optional exam for promotion to jonin for those 17 and possibly older, and Yutada turned 17 in January. It was a single-elimination tournament and the match that was going on is the final match. Being annoyed with discrimination against females, Yutada ended the battle in the matter of 8 minutes. Not to say he was easy but it took each of her jutsus to eliminate him.

-Flashback-

"You're going down girly! I don't care if you are called the devil-tress!" the boy said," Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…oh." With every strip of pride put into his shurikens, he would let them go to tear his opponent to pieces. Until chakra, in the form of concentrated air, surrounded her and up in the air was her left arm signaling something. It summoned two wolves of white and black, representing darkness and light, snarling at him.

"Who's going down?" Yutada said, with a smile.

"Uh, spare me?" he said, with a weak smile and response.

"Too late! Mwahahahaaa!!" Yutada laughed maniacally so to say. She's just competitive and laughs like that when she enjoys the effort to crush opponents who are idiots.

The two wolves came at him with Yutada following with a hurricane of fire. Then followed was a shockwave of ice shooting up, fingers snapping with lightning darting out, and lastly wind scythes honing in with a wall of earth surfing at the target. The referee was an adolescent of sixteen at least and he just stood there in shock. '_She went too far again I see. Even though it's an optional tournament for possible promotion to jonin, she's not giving any mercy to her opponents. The higher up she gets in the tournament, the scarier her attacks get. I can't blame her though, she is a chosen candidate from the all-girls school and she is one of the only four girls at this school. But still: In the preliminaries she sent her opponent flying 50 feet in the air. In the quarterfinals, she had her opponent encased in ice almost frozen to death. In the semi- finals, she had one hanging for dear life on a flagpole by a wedgie. Another she had was completely toast by her elemental attacks. But now this, she used all of her elemental attacks, summoned her wolves, and came at him with incredible speed in taijutsu all at once._' The referee thought all of this as he watched the massacre up front and sweat dropped.

-End of Flashback-

It was after-school and Yutada was walking towards her dorm for a quick shower. Along the way that stopped her was a woman of purple hair, with a scarf to cover half of her face. She was a teacher at the school and asked for a minute with her.

"You know of that you'll have to take the exit exams to pass your high school right?" the woman said," By the way, I'm Kanashima, the economics teacher."

"Yes I've heard of you, and I'm well aware that I have to take the exams," Yutada said," I'm scheduled to take it in June before I leave this place."

"An early graduate huh? Must be pretty brilliant at your age right now."

"Thank you… so, what's your proposal? Are you going to help me prepare for the exit exams?"

"This might sound illegal but we could travel back in time. A certain few groups of students can do it with adult supervision. Many can practically do anything to prepare for the exams without actually breaking rules."

"Travel back in time… No offense but it does sound a bit corny."

"Yes I know, it sounds corny. So are you up for it?"

"Yeah, let's give it a go. But how long will this take when we're back in time?"

"Back there we'll be staying for 6 months 20 years back in time. The amount of time that would be spent in the present is only a month and a half."

"Why?"

"Because we'll meet two certain people (in their younger days—no offense to one of them) who can train you. You have nothing else to do for the rest of this school year before June right?"

"Yeah and when we take this trip I'll still have enough time to prepare for departure in June after the exit exams."

"Okay, meet me in the public park at 4:30 in the morning. I already got permission to time-travel from the principle so we don't want any suspicions. People do get up as early as 5 in the morning trust me—I've seen them when I woke up in preparation to teach. So get some sleep at least around 8 tonight okay?"

The next morning Shina was already done packing but needed to get out of her room, without waking up her roommate. So she used a jutsu to walk through walls but she only had one parchment for it. When she snuck out, the janitor was approaching towards her direction. With a camping backpack on her she was a noticeable object, likely to be seen by anyone around even in the dark. So she leapt over the railing and landed gracefully like a cat and started to run. By 4:25 she was there with Kanashima already waiting for her.

"What took you so long," Kanashima asked.

"Sorry Kanashima-sensei but it was difficult to sneak out without waking up my roommate," Yutada said," or having the janitor not see me."

"I can understand how that feels… well anyways, give me your luggage."

"Okay here. So what are you going to do with both of them?"

"There's a jutsu that can shrink objects so these can be the size of flossing cases. So are you ready?"

The ground was already written in ink and her blood to open the gate to the past. Yutada was wondering if anyone's going to see them, but Kanashima said she already put up a lockout field so no one would see. It would only disappear when the two are in the time stream and out of the present's trace. During their ride through the stream, it looked different than how Yutada would imagine. She expected the cylindrical pathway to look like a mixed-up goop of paints. Not video screens coming by like it's the inside of the rare modern invention made, the Internet. At the end of the tunnel where light flowed out, the worse came up.

"What?!" Yutada gasped," We came out of the sky?!"

"Be quiet! Do you want to grab attention?" Kanashima asked irritated," Relax, you can land on the trees can you?"

Someone in the village said there are times when miracles happen from above. Another said when miracles happen to grant heroes, it's not like people can just fall from the sky.

"Now, we have to find Arashi,"

"Who's Arashi may I ask?" the student asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten much detail since, well, he _died_," the teacher said, chuckling nervously," All I know is that he's blonde, has blue eyes, and has spiky hair."

"Since he's someone we have to look for to train, he's got to be kind of important right?" Shina wondered," So why don't we search for him in the Konoha information center?"

"Good idea, besides their info has got to be in their files," Kanashima smiled," But be careful, don't do anything that can change the past to the present. Say, if you killed someone in the past, people in the present are bound to hate you."

"Okay, I'll be careful. Can I ask who's the second person?"

"That second person might not be the one you're pleased to see."

"Who is it?" Yutada said, eager with curiosity.

"Um… the person's Jiraiya."

"Oh… that sicko…" Yutada said with disgust.

"… In his younger days," Kanashima said. '_He's like in his 30s in this period_'

-------------------------------------------------------

"A-a-aaaaachooooooo!" Jiraiya sneezed," Jeez, is it getting cold now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hahahahaaaa!" Yutada laughed at the thought of it.

The two travelers had split up to find the two teachers, Yutada went toward to the information center and Kanashima went to the hot springs where the dirty man is suspected to be at his usual. '_It looks just like it was before…_' she thought as she walked down the hallways. She spaced out until she accidentally ran into a tall man of supposedly 5'9'' and in comparison she's only 5'6''.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going," Yutada said.

"That's okay, by the way I—" the man was interrupted.

"Boy! You know what? You're just in time to preview my next installment! You lucky guy!" A man of white hair came out of nowhere and had two lines coming down on his face from his eyes. **Thwack**! The white-haired person got too excited that he slapped on the interrupted man, hard enough to knock him over towards Yutada. Yutada was startled and tried to move away buy she couldn't get away sooner. A voice came out panting," Y-Yutada you found him yet? W-w-wait a minute…!" The young man's left hand tried to grab onto something to prevent fall, but his hand was where it shouldn't be. His hand was on Yutada's chest and she, Kanashima, the young man, and the white-haired man all gasped in horror at what just happened.

"Y-you dirty pervert!!" Yutada shouted, loud enough to be able to lift up the roof of the building. Her entire face turned bright red enough to have steam coming out.

"N-n-no!! That's not w-what I w-was doing!! I-I'm sor--!!" the man tried to finish his sentence apologizing. The thought then came up that he looked like he was 19, and that his face is streaking with redness even though Yutada couldn't see it. **Thwack**!!! Before he could finish his sentence a punch was landed straight on his left cheek, and he was sent flying through a wall behind him. Plaster, paint, and wood could be seen falling off along with a pissed-off kunoichi standing with a disgusted face. With a left hook like that, she had faces of horror as she stood there and Kanashima could only freeze where she was with her jaw dropped.

"W-what have you done?!" the white-haired man said.

"Y-Yutada! Do you have any idea what you've just done?! That was Arashi!!" Kanashima shouted, stamping her foot on the tile floor and panicking with an anger mark on her head.

"What?!!" Yutada shouted in shock," Uh…oh… oops…" (Sweat-dropped)

"Uugggh…ohhhhhhh…." Was all the teenager could moan after being hooked through the wall and lying in the rubble. Yutada had a closer look and it was a teenager of spiky, blonde hair, and earlier he had blue eyes. The next time the two individuals would meet would be him on the hospital bed.


	6. Chapter 6:Part II: Strange Connections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series.

**Author Note:** Happy New Year people!

* * *

On the Same Page-Chapter 6- II: Strange Connections 

The flourishing sun pours down upon the earth with its rays, and the birds flew and sung through the sky without a care in the world. Although it was dark and gloomy as the blue eyes tried to take even a glimpse at the sun's rays. A body sore from the back and arm stiffened with wrapping wouldn't feel a bit better when his attacker came inside. She had black hair parting from his right side of his sight; her hair went down longer as it came toward left. Her hairstyle was cut short with brown eyes, and a fair skin contrasting with the outfit she wore. Similar to the ANBU Black ops uniform along with a kantana sword on her waist, she was standing with guilt at what happened.

"Arashi-san, I'm so sorry at what happened earlier," Yutada apologized with a bow. "It's just that I was so startled at your action and that… well, I just have zero tolerance for that kind of thing."

"It's okay now, I accept your apology," Arashi said, struggling to sit up. "Let's start over, I'm Arashi and you can just call me by my first name. What's yours?"

"My name's Yutada Shikamura, Arashi. You can call me Yutada too," Yutada said, with slight embarrassment.

"I'm Kanashima Kuraki, nice to meet you," the purple-haired woman said," With that aside, we came to look for you and Jiraiya so we can train to, well… for the upcoming mission for the ANBU black ops. She's very skillful but she needs to further it if she's going to fight in the frontlines. I'm sorry if we're asking too much from you and Jiraiya."

"No, it's okay. I'll personally train Yutada when I have free time," Arashi said, smiling tenderly.

Yutada's body sort of twitched when she saw his smile and thought,' _Maybe this is going to be a bad idea…_' A glowing red color formed on her cheeks and across her nose, so Yutada looked towards the window.

The next day, Yutada woke up and grumbled with frustration as the morning shine reflected on her face. '_What day is it? Oh yeah, it's Arashi's day-off somehow… and he's going to show me his students._' Yutada thought as she brushed her teeth groggily, half-asleep and all. She got ready, armed with her kantana, and went out to wait for Kanashima. '_What's taking her so long?_' At the horizon point on the road walked up Kanashima with a bag of groceries in her left arm. The student and teacher rented out a small house in the Konoha village for a good price, and a price on a well-maintained single-story building. "Sorry for taking so long… I just had to stock up for the next couple of weeks," Kanashima said weakly in excuse. "So let's go!" Konoha was a bit different in some ways in which the buildings were built. The shops and restaurants that Yutada was familiar with were still in the same location. The only difference was that the village had a little more greenery to it than back in the present.

The two arrived at Arashi's apartment, it was huge in a way and his room was at the top of the floors. It was painstaking for Yutada, since she didn't expect so many staircases to walk on. They finally reached his room only to notice that there were no other doors around the staircase. A knock was placed upon the door and silence was the only thing heard at the doorstep. '_Somehow, it's creepy at the top floor. Nothing but grayscale walls here…_' thought Yutada. She decided to take a turn on the knob for no reason and it happened to be unlocked. She called out if she and her teacher can come in, and only a faded voice can respond an answer. So Yutada and Kanashima walked in amazed how big his room is. It consisted of everything anyone would need to live, and most of all, the design of his room is simple but functional. Nothing excessive in luxury except a television box and a radio for communication, everything else was for practical use. Going through the kitchen and the living room, the visitors finally walked upon into the residence's bedroom by accident. Making sure to knock first—nothing came up—so the visitors opened the door slowly only to stumble mentally upon something they shouldn't see. It was Arashi in a poor sleeping posture, his body spread over his bed in his boxers. The blanket covers half of his body but it wasn't enough to cover his half-naked body. Yutada and Kanashima covered their mouths, flustered and blushing hard when they had to see a figure at the wrong time.

"What are we going to do? Wasn't he the one who responded earlier?" Kanashima asked in a whispering tone.

"I got an idea… heh, heh…" Yutada whispered out a response, smiling menacingly.

Taking up a miniature beanie sack, Yutada tossed it up a few times with an evil look. With a graceful form with a careful arm pulling back, the arm released the sack towards the sleeping figure. With a stinging impact, Arashi woke up in a startled response while Yutada and Kanashima retreated to the living room. Acting as if nothing ever happened, Yutada casually whistled as she sat on the couch. Kanashima could only sit on the couch facing away from the opened bedroom door, with a panicking look on her face. Footsteps passed the bedroom door and towards the living room, holding the beanie sack in his hand.

"Hey… did you threw this at me?" an irritated voice asked.

"First of all, how can it be me? Second, Put on some clothes… you've got your window blinds up."

"Jeez…"

The morning conflict was resolved over a morning meal of rice and noodles. Later on before noon, Arashi asked Yutada to come over to where he is after their practice. With a patterned whistle, three rushing figures came out from the bushes and halted where the two ninjas were. There was a little boy with goggles on his head, a girl with a white bandage on her right cheek, and a white, spiky-haired boy with a mask covering his nose and mouth. Her first impression… the three elementary kids were so cute.

"Yutada, I'd like you to meet Obito, Rin, and Kakashi," Arashi said proudly," These are my chunin students."

"Hello guys, how are you doing?" Yutada said with a smile.

"Great!" Obito and Rin said cheerfully.

"Great…" Kakashi said dully. A sound of grumbling can be heard within the pack of ninjas.

"You guys didn't eat breakfast huh?" Arashi asked with slight disappointment.

"It's not our fault our sensei here made us wait after his practice," The three chunins said in chorus with complaint.

"Okay, okay. How about I treat you guys to some ramen and soup?" the jonin said.

"All right!!!" the little ninjas said.

They went to Ichiraku's and had some of their teacher's treat, with Yutada's slight complaint since she already had breakfast recently. The only thing she ate was a sweet rice cake she bought from a vendor along the way.

"Excuse me! I'd like a bowl of miso soup with eggplant in it!" little Kakashi said happily.

"Okay, one order of it coming right up!" said the waiter.

"You sure love that kind of soup do you?" Yutada said, while Kakashi was happily having his soup.

"Oh yeah! I like it a lot!" he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so that's how I knew…" Yutada said, finishing her story by 1: 00 pm.

"Jeez… you went back in time for preparation for the exit exams, and you've even met my teacher," Kakashi said with exasperation and with surprise.

"So, you're gonna have to keep your promise Kakashi-sensei," Yutada said sternly, with her finger pointing at him for reassurance.

"Don't worry, I will," Kakashi said, with a chuckle," Well, I'd better be off. You should get to your group for the next class."

"Oh! You're right! God…" Yutada said with amazement.

Yutada ran back to the resort, hoping the group didn't left before she came back. But along the way she thought,'_ Even though I've told you this part of the story, there's more to it than where I've stopped. It would be too much for Kakashi if I told him I also had a relationship with Arashi…_' At that last thought, Yutada sweat-dropped about how Kakashi will give as a reaction to the later story.

"Where were you Yutada?" Kiba asked," You've barely made it back before we left to the innards of the hot springs."

"Sorry, I just had a talk with Kakashi about dogs," Yutada said,

"Why?"

"Is it really you're business?"


	7. Chapter 7: Everything Falling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or the story told in italics (if those readers found any resemblances of it), and only own Yutada Shikamura.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! It's just that the pressure of the ocean of finals study guides has drowned me, and I just barely stayed awake after taking the exams. In the lyrics, I have no idea how the format happened. I typed up my own lyrics in the same way as one line, and then double space it as another paragraph and so on. So I absolutely have no idea how it happened, all I know is that it never happened with the other lyrics that doesn't belong to me in previous stories/chapters. So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Everything Falling 'Till The End

Few days have passed for the high school's study week, and the last night is upon everyone as packing is underway for the most part. Dinner is only a half hour away and the girls are in turmoil on their sheets of white. Sakura complained about how time goes by so fast, there's no chance of anything exciting to get in. Hinata just sat on her knees staring at the floor while holding a piece of lavender clothing. The rest of the girls are gossiping and talking about how the week was great and not so great in many ways they've seen it. The girl of 17 gazed out of the window with a piece of chocolate-covered stick dangling out of her mouth. A clear blue book was held delicately in her hand, but was sliding little by little precariously towards the carpet.

"Hey, Yutada… Yutada?" Tenten looked at Yutada's back," Hello? Are you awake?!"

"Huh? Oh… yeah I'm awake," Yutada turned her gaze into focus at Tenten.

"Really? You seemed out of it since you came into our room."

"No… I'm just tired that it's the last day of the vacation."

_There's this story of one of those kinds with dragons, but not like the ones here in this country. Finishing the book at the end made me feel something stinging through my heart. The hero of the war won and rode off on his dragon and everything seemed to be happily ever after at that moment. But as he and the princess stood together, the ending turned the atmosphere from sunny to rainy. Everyone and everything rejoiced… except for a girl and a boy of 18. She was a young magician who could cast any kind of spell without any kind of difficulty. She was one of the owners of dragons just like the hero, but the bond of rules in life or death switches. Lying on the hay-stuffed bed under woolen sheets, her breathing was coarse with the faint beating of her heart. The boy sat by her side, unknown by why she's in bed and why she's breathing harder than normal. With the worried look on his face, he feared the one thing that is likely to happen than a fever…**death**. "What's wrong? Why is this happening?" the boy asked. She could barely breath to get the words out. Sunlight trickled into the opening of the cave where the two were side by side. "Remember when **he **said that when the dragon dies, the rider lives on right?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Then the consequence is when the rider dies, so does his/her dragon. This is due to the strong bonds between the two right?"_

_"Yes, but I don't see…"_

_"The dragon dies along with the rider because it's like you can't live without one or the other. Like day and night, and good and evil. But… this is different… between Talia and me; it's the other way around. I wanted Talia to live on, to go find another rider like me, and not see him suffer but…" words are getting harder for 17-year-old to be spoken. "But, if I die… my dragon will live on. The most painful thing to say is this… if Talia dies, so do I since he was the only thing that actually gave a life to me."_

_She could clearly see the expression of shock and sadness on his face when she said that. Even though her head didn't turn at his direction and sight, she can sense the emotions coming out of him. The reason why she didn't die at the moment her dragon was killed was that it takes a longer time for the effect to sink in. The lying female stared up at the ceiling while remembering the terrifying scene. The scene where her dragon died right in front of her. In the green forest right out to the open fields, she struggled to stand up. The wounds were so painful that her body is an object with malfunctioning parts. Talia was critically wounded and spewed fire around him at his enemies, but the damage was too great on him. Healing magic could've been done but she was too weak to move her hands. The leader came out among from his army of monsters and walked towards Talia. The male dragon couldn't take it anymore and fell, defeated from the impact of blows, to the ground. His head and necked curved and he tried to swing his tail, but it was hopeless. The leader said," I would've been obliged to kill you first but… seeing your dragon suffer before your eyes is more satisfying." Her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk, as the leader lifted up his hand in front of Talia. _

_"No…no, no! Don't! Please, don't kill him!" the girl said._

_'Kiria… I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you,' Talia said as his head laid in defeat._

_'Talia, don't say such things! You know what will happen to both of us!' Kiria said in telepathy to her dragon._

_"Kill me instead, it's not worth it to see him die!" Kiria cried as she attempted to crawl._

_"Too late!" the leader said as he chants a spell of darkness upon Talia._

_"Noooo! He's the only thing I have! Don't take him away—Rasphedoria!" Kiria shouted a spell and then light emitted from her. The light expanded and eliminated all of the surrounding enemies… then all was left was she and her dragon. _

_She called out his name to him, hoping there's still a glimmer of hope. But it was cut apart just like the gap separating between him and her. She cried with tears overflowing on her face and then a sharp pain hit her head. Slowly by seconds, Kiria's head lays down as she stretched her right arm as far as she could. Bloodstains and fresh blood covered everywhere on her outfit and face. Thinking she could reach him, she called out to him but there was no response… and then she closed her eyes with tears still running. After the memory, the same kind of tears flowed out of the boy's face. _

_"What's the matter with you? It's so not like you to be this vulnerable," Kiria said as she pulled off a struggling smile._

_"I can't believe you, if you've said so earlier before… maybe I could've find a way to save you," the boy said while looking away from her face._

_"There's nothing you—no, anybody—can do about the bonds between the dragon and it's rider towards death. I can't go on anyways without Talia in my life… and being alone all the time can get to me."_

_"You're not alone Kiria! You have me and everyone else in this village—along with those we've met too!"_

_"Sometimes… you're sweet to me. But, my time is up… goodbye… Gaerick…" her eyes slowly closed in tune with her voice, and all he could do was cry and bury his face on the covers._

_'You never really were the kind… who would even try to detect emotions of affection like an infatuated girl… from me, were you?' two voices could call out gently within the blackness. A white aura glow emitted around Kiria as she turned around to look where she is. 'Am I in heaven, by chance?' Kiria thought,' No, this isn't the place…' Obviously, heaven wouldn't look like and endless place of darkness. When she took her eyes off from her feet and looked at eye level, she stood in front of a young man of not more than 20—no younger than that. Walking forward with nothing else to lose, Kiria walked towards the mature figure but the figure's voice spoke._

_"I'm not sure if you've realized this but… some dragon owners believe that when he or she died and joined with their dragon, they can see them in human form on the passageway to heaven," delicate lips spoke with an air of expression in his blue eyes. _

_"Is it—no, it can't be… there's just no way," Kiria thought as she stood there in astonishment. "Talia?"_

_"Yep, in the flesh," Talia said," Or spiritual flesh I guess. Some dragons would wait for years to finally see their owner in their own human form."_

_Dark brown hair with hues and highlights contrasted together with the pair of ocean blue eyes. He had a well-built body like he was when he was a dragon, and still the more handsome like he was. Kiria's tale would either be remembered or passed on by those who knew. Only one still remembered the incident, but it's the matter of the fire of memory whether it would continue to burn brightly or be put out._

The story ended just like that and Yutada could scarcely try to forget the burning image of the end. Everything that flooded into content says everything of the one emotion people has, and that's the fear of letting something or someone go forever. Everything was sucked into a whirlwind confetti, small pieces not being able to break free from the flow. But it wouldn't last forever… and in forever, what's forever is that forevermore forsake personality of Gai-sensei. Dinner was coming up and the white-haired man walked through the hallways like he owned them. Yutada walked with a cup of hot, steamy tea in her hand with special treatment. Her right hand held the handle in a casual manner but her left cupped the bottom like a hot cup on a pillow cushion. Yutada decided to ditch immediate preparation of the food even though cooking was a favorite class before.

Soon enough, silent steps of a certain pair of socks crept on the polished wooden floors. Then it accelerated into rushes, jumped up with amazing speed, and arms soon took over the job and wrapped around the alerted girl. A man with red lines going down his face from the bottom eyelids, kabuki-like white hair, and a metallic helmet around his forehead all stood out.

"Hey girl, nice waist you got there."

"Jiraiya?!" Yutada turned her head to see his close to her ear.

"Now, now… is that a way to show respect for your elders?" Jiraiya said in a sarcastic tone. "By the way, I was trying to look for a model for my upcoming character in my book Make-Out Paradise. Are you interested? On that look of your face it looks like a yes to me."

"This look is called 'back off'."

"Come now, I won't bite. Now lets start off with this shirt of yours… pretty wide on the shoulders with a tank-top underneath at this time of weather."

**Splash**!!

"Why the hell did you do that?! Come back here and clean me up!" Jiraiya said in a vulnerable position.

"Tch!" the only sound Yutada made when she stomped off away from Jiraiya.

Fuming steam came off from her head to match the red anger vein and face. Yutada was a very alert and protective person, so if anything were threatening she would extinguish it before it developed into a bigger scale. She threw the cup-filled hot tea at the center of Jiraiya's trousers and it burned badly where it hurts… and she didn't even put any sugar in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jiraiya! Uh…dude, did you hit puberty again?" passed by one of Jiraiya's good friends, the one with dark sunglasses.

"Oh just put a sock in it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Placing the courses where they belong by hands of a 17 year old, Yutada sets up the food on the table without any mind put in it. Her mind wandered away after a while when Jiraiya mentioned about her graduation exams.

_"Tell me your **details **Yutada-chan," Jiraiya said," How did you manage to pass those exams with flying colors? You possess the ability to become a jonin but you're not at the age yet."_

_"It certainly has nothing to do with you," Yutada had her eyes fixed ahead of the corridor. "What's with you asking this anyway? Just get your groping hands off of me or I'll act like a brat."_

_"Now, now. What's the rush? After all, how was my achieving star pupil doing long time ago? He must've made quite a name for himself—so tell me, how was that kiss of yours?"_

"Yutada… Yutada! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Yutada was startled in response.

"You were supposed to put the wasabi on the palettes, not in the tea cups."

"Oh, it's you Kakashi…"

"Well I can't blame you; you had to tell me that secret of yours," Kakashi said casually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner came at full blast as the last night of dinner lit up in many events. Many at more than the past few days and drank more beverages also. Shikamura was stuck with the adults again as they wanted to discuss the final exams of the first semester. But she didn't feel like it this time, instead she's more uptight since Jiraiya ran into her. Gai-sensei was especially too enthusiastic and he came up with an idea. "And now, gaze at my beauty carved up by the abilities of youthfulness!" Gai-sensei said as he took off his one-piece leotard he always wore everyday. Two waitresses have passed by and admired Gai's body with awe. Kakashi had a face of tiredness and exasperation when he saw him and said," Gai… please put it back on. Think about the children…" But Gai-sensei didn't listen to Kakashi's comment and blew him off like a leaf on a shoulder. Kurenai-sensei just looked at Gai like he was out of his mind and turned her back on him. Azuma whistled as he looked up on Gai, with nothing but tight shorts on him to shape out his muscles. But in the matter of seconds, Yutada threw knives at Gai-sensei and he managed to dodge all of them. The stunned, handsome figure couldn't move with the knives sticking around him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why in the world did you do that for?!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"Oops… I'm so sorry Gai-**sama**, I accidentally let my fingers slip away from the knives," Yutada said with a cool face. "So sorry about the knives, and really… you should take Kakashi-sensei's comment and put your clothes on. Think about the children…"

Later, at around 9:38 pm, everyone's livelier just like on their first day since next week is back to school. Yutada lies in her bed with her eyes focusing on the blue-lit ceiling. Then she started to sing in a low but soft voice…

_All along, I've been searching for_

_My reason…  
To go on and live it but—  
All have been crestfallen as  
The image of a broken-winged—  
Fall…_

----------------------------------------------

_Calling you, seeing you…  
You… walked away, turned away…_  
---------------------------------------------  
_Walking miles—  
To look for you—  
Didn't care—didn't care anymore  
So I looked for a new reason  
And I found one right out of the window…_  
-------------------------------------------  
_Talking to you, reaching you…_

_He… gave reason to go on…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_I've taken a look at my own life_

_Don't we all…_

_Always having secrets hidden_

_And in the fire don't we all want to soon retire_

_------------------------------------------_

_Oh…_

_Going there, where our promise was—_

_------------------------------------------_

_There's always seems to be conspiracies—_

_Don't we all…_

_Always having secrets hidden_

_Even if you came back, it's too late to take it back—!_

_--------------------------------------------_

_People have said I couldn't do _

_Anything…_

_But I've proven them wrong but—_

_All…_

_Has given me_

_A choice…_

_Is it you or me at dusk…?_


	8. Chapter 8:Fangirls and Stolen Identities

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series except my own character, Yutada Shikamura. The names that sound American are not related to the story; they're just made-up from the top of my head.

* * *

Chapter 8: Fan-girls and Stolen Identities

A week right after winter break for the All Boys' High was over, things came back to normal slowly. Students were still sluggish from too much partying and playing around instead of doing their very short homework over break. But there is one commotion arousing lately around town.

"Heeelllp!!" Kiba screamed with his dog, Akamaru, clinging on to his hood.

"Kyaaahh! Come back here Kiba-sama! We want to treat you to lunch!" a group of kunoichis squealed behind him.

"Since when did I have fangirls?!"

"Stop right there, Inuzuka-sama! Would you like to accompany us to the local hot springs?" another hoard of fangirls barred his way.

"No, thank you! I need to do something…" Kiba ran off into an alley.

"Wait! Come back; we'll help whatever you need!" both groups of girls joined into one and chased after him.

Already it's only 10: 15 in the morning and Kiba couldn't go anywhere to do what he wanted to do. Somehow, Kiba's popularity increased dramatically with constant visitations after school when he's about to leave. The aura curtains of suspicions rose up when Kiba feels like he being watched or stalked. Some girls even try to peek into his room and bath. The only option for Kiba is to hide and lay low when he attempts to go anywhere in the sunlight. Today, Kiba implored the Ichiraku's ramen chef to let him "work part-time" in the restaurant again. He's been doing it for the past couple of days, and he's lucky that he won't get in trouble by the staff for working without a permit. '_Damn, it sucks to chop vegetables, meat, and serve ramen to non-fangirls' people…'_ Kiba thought as he chopped some shrimp. A customer came in and sat down on a stool.

"Excuse me, I would like to place an order now," a feminine voice called out.

"Okay, okay. Regular or deluxe?" Kiba asked, but the Japanese-style restaurant curtains covered his head.

"Deluxe… and put it on the Fifth Hokage's tab," the girl said.

"Are you sure? Does the Fifth Hokage have a relation to you?" Kiba asked, thinking the girl was crazy to say that if the Fifth Hokage found out.

"Of course, of course. I work for her," she says.

"In what rank?"

"The third group of the Fifth Hokage."

"I heard that's the lowest rank and that I'm only charging money to the third-levels."

"Who said that?"

"The Fifth Hokage."

"Why?"

"She said she was nice enough to have me charge free for her second-levels and up for free regular or deluxe varying rank."

Kiba had a feeling that the conversation is heading towards the wrong direction.

"Well I worked hard in the third level; look at this, I know who this ramen belongs to. To that person leaving the ramen stand!" she pointed to a middle-aged man walking out.

"Uh, that _was _my ramen until I gave it to my cousin over there."

"Ugh! Well I know who owns this piece of crumpled paper!" she was getting irritated.

"First, you just picked that off the ground; I saw you doing that. Second, what's your name?" Kiba asked.

"My name's Sarutada. Got a problem with that?"

"No, no… excuse me for a minute," Kiba left the kitchen towards the back door.

-5 minutes later-

Kiba walked out of the kitchen, approaching Sarutada.

"Who's this?" Sarutada got suspicious.

"Sarutada, meet my manager; Manager, meet Sarutada," Kiba introduced the two of them.

"So I've heard from my cook that you're harassing him right?"

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

"Either way, get out of my restaurant now. If you come back, you better make sure not to act foolishly."

"Oh my god! Fine, but it's still on the 5th's tab," Sarutada was angered and then she stormed out.

The next day, Kiba worked in the ramen shop again and the reason is because he can get free ramen out of it. But the peace didn't last as the same girl walked in again.

"I came here for a deluxe ramen. Cook it up, **now**," she said in a stern voice," I heard there's an amazing popularity for a guy. Have you seen a guy name Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Uh…" Kiba couldn't create an answer for this question. '_Crap! I can't tell her my name; she's probably one of those fangirls!_' "Nope, never heard of him or seen him."

"Really? Then what's your name?"

"Um… My name's Christopher Farr-**cough-**ar," Kiba faked it.

"That's a very unusual name… Are you sure that's your name? Was it Farrar, Ferrari, or Farraro?"

"Farraro. If you got a problem with it blame it on my parent's for naming me."

"Fine."

-10 minutes later-

Sarutada came back and said," Wait a minute! There's no such person as Christopher Farraro! What's your name?"

"Uhh… My name's Zeph Kenna."

"I have the list of villagers right here and there is a Zeph for first name. Do you have a middle name?"

"Uh, yeah. Dominick."

"Who the hell's a Dominick?! There's no Zeph Dominick Kenna!"

"You're right, I was just playing around. My name's Rock Lee."

"Well you're right… Rock Lee is on this list. Oh well, I don't suspect you anymore," Sarutada sounded like she was going to leave… but a problem came in.

"It is I, Rock Lee, the youthful master! Hi Kib—!" Rock Lee jumped in with the knowledge of Kiba working at the ramen stand.

"Shush-shhhh!!! Don't say my name!" Kiba whispered loudly and desperately, as his cover got blown. Sarutada turned to the curtain-covered Inuzuka with a death glare now.

"What the hell's your name?! It's not that hard to say!"

"Um…uh…Daniel?"

"There's no Daniel on this list!"

"I'll be back in a short while."

-5 minutes later-

"Boss, she's really harassing me now," Kiba pointed to Sarutada.

"That's it. Never come back here again, do you hear me?" the Ichiraku chef said.

"Fine! Here, this is for the deluxe ramen," she handed over a 1,000-yen bill.

The chef took the bill and placed it up in the air underneath the lights. Then he took out a lighter and had the bill on fire. Everyone, including Sarutada and Kiba, gasped with their jaws dropped as they watched the owner burn someone else's bill.

"This bill is a counterfeit. Now you really are banned from this premises."

"Urrraghhhh!!!!" She yelled in rage as she stomped off.

-6:45 p.m.-

Unfortunately, Sarutada came back but with a whole new idea in her mind.

"That's it! Tell me who you are or else! Or else you might be **gasp**, Kiba Inuzuka!" Sarutada got her hunches correct but Kiba just stood like a stump.

"Uh… later," Kiba said and then he ran off with a cloth around his head.

She chased after him with her theories of Kiba figured out and began to throw kunais at him. Kiba could barely dodge them and ran towards the red bridge to his house. Unexpectedly, he ran over Hinata when she came out of the corner of the adjacent building. In turn, he ruined her bag filled with groceries from the market. Before Kiba could turn his head around, Sarutada tripped him with some pebbles.

"Hah! Now I'll take off that cloth and I'll—!"

"And you'll what?!"

"Shit! It's her…" Sarutada froze where she stood and coarsely turned her head to the voice.

"Sarutada Himuraku, you are so in trouble! Why the hell do I have a bill for your deluxe ramen meals?!" the big-breasted woman said.

"O-oh… Tsunade-sama… 5th Hokage… about that…" Sarutada couldn't come up with a clever excuse.

"I got it from someone who told me that it's on my tab. For this kind of thing since you're such a brat is to do these things. You have to do community service for three months and scrub every single toilet in the public restrooms. Sanitation needs to be maintained since the employers hired pigs to do the job."

"What?! Why the f--- do I have to do that? That's gross!" Sarutada complained.

"Scrub the toilets with your **bare hands**!" Tsunade commanded," And if you got a problem with that, I'll make you do it with your mouth potty-mouth!"


	9. Chapter 9: Move Your Body, People!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and only Yutada, okay?

**A/N**: Ah, it's been a very long time since I've typed out anything during this spring break hasn't it? Sorry for the huge time gap but I guess I lost the motivation due to schoolwork. But I'm back up and running with fresh inspiration! Although I wasn't really proud of the last chapter since I thought it needed a fill-in after the ninjas' winter break. In any other way, please enjoy this chapter! **:D

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Move Your Body, People!

On the frostbiting days of mid-winter, the fitness classes were moved into the gym. Normally, winter doesn't get as cold as to heavy snows but it changes everything the school follows.

"A badminton tournament? You can't be serious…" Kiba reacted with a flat face.

"Shut it, slacker," Yutada, the P.E teacher, said," Recreational sports like these exist including archery, beach ball games (Volleyball style), and blah, blah, blah so on…"

"Nobody plays that ancient game of archery anymore," Shikamaru complained," It's just standing in one place and shooting arrows for the coordinated-chall—!"

**Twang! Shooooo…! Twik-twik!**

Shikamaru was lying on the ground with his clothes pinned and ruined by the edges of the arrows. He could only lay there helpless and speechless as Yutada approached the slacker strategist with an aura of doom. "I'm _so_ sorry Shikamaru, but that doesn't mean just _anybody_ can play now can they?" Yutada looked down on Shikamaru with mad-scientist eyes. "If you can't kill two birds with one stone, shoot a fire arrow at them instead. Two in a line on the arrow for pure accuracy or one caught and other burning to its death slowly; that's my way of thinking to get the job done.

"Yutada-sensei sure is s-scary when she can't tolerate those who won't follow directions," Sakura said with a shaken voice. _…Especially with the ability to fire 8 arrows in a row at a time, and then with the arrows turning to Shikamaru like rain… Yutada-chan is unbelievable…_

The match-ups were already written down by random with some novices to pro-skilled players. Naruto/Sasuke, Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee/Neji, Gaara/Shino, and Kiba/Yutada matches were all supposed to be the so-called highlight matches. Hinata was up against Sakura while Ino was against Tenten in the badminton match-ups. Things turned out from boring to interesting to messed-up matches as players played to get the grand prize, the promotion to the next level without taking any kind of tests. _"This is the most ridiculous kind of prize ever…"_ Yutada thought as she played Kiba. _"You can't promote any student to a chuunin or a jonin without knowing if they're at that level."_ Yutada had no problem playing against Kiba with a couple of curves and dives made.

"Dammit, bitch! Stop scoring so much!" Kiba pushed himself off the ground after making a fall.

"Shut it, ass! That's what all the boys and girls said when I played against them in singles and doubles," Yutada said with a strict face. "Man, I don't know what their problem is when I played against them in school. I was too good for the girls and teacher allowed me to play on the boys' side. But I started 'stealing' wins from them and they all said the same thing you just said during tournaments. It's not my fault I'm better than you… so let's finish this game so I can move on to the next round."

"You die!" Kiba let out a roar.

"Let's see you try!" Yutada let out her battle cry.

"Uragh!"

"Haa-yargh!!"

"There's no way you can return this!"

"You're such a loser…" **Snap!**

"Game… I win," Yutada stood as Kiba laid on his back sweating profusely.

"Geez, I hate you…" Kiba wheezed the words out of breath.

"That's what someone said to me when I ended his doubles team's winning streak and kicked him out of the tournament," Yutada smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke went at each other with many splits and slides to get the birdie flying to the very lines of the boundaries. Naruto kept saying, "Believe it!" with Sasuke following up with "You're still a loser…" as the game came down with a very tight tie. Naruto made a powerful smash from the Nine-Tailed Fox's strength as Sasuke returned the counter with his sharingan. "Aargh!" was the final sound that came out as the tiebreaker ended with Sasuke still in an offensive stance and Naruto lying on his stomach. Naruto lost with his eyes in shock when the birdie lay barely outside the court. The birdie grazed across Naruto's racquet when Naruto realized that it would make Sasuke's return out. The blonde ninja got up and walked up to Sasuke to shake hands for a good game.

"Good game," Sasuke smiled slyly.

"Hrm…" Naruto shook Sasuke's hand. "Yeah, it was a really _great_ game…" Naruto squeezed his grip tighter on Sasuke's right hand and nearly crushed it. **Cr-crack!**

"Ow! What the hell—get back here Naruto, I'll kill you!"

Ino defeated Tenten in 10 minutes and walked over to where Shikamaru's court was. There was a huge crowd with a lot of chatter from the match between Shikamaru and Yutada. Ino ran over sensing something bad happened to Shikamaru if there was ever a crowd. Shikamaru was walking with shaking legs towards Ino with his head down.

"Shikamaru, how did it go? Did you win?" Ino was wondering, even though it did not look like it.

"Ino… How did you do? Did you win?" Shikamaru changed the subject for a second.

"Yep! I won easy in 10 minutes!" Ino stood in triumph with a peace sign and a big smile. _Conscience Ino: You did not! You used the possession jutsu to control Tenten to miss your shots every time! The rules clearly state that no one can use any kind of jutsu to win their way! __**Ino: Like I care, I just want to be promoted so I can be closer to my Sasuke and out of Sakura's league!**_ "So Shikamaru, did you win?"

"No… I lost to Yutada-sensei. Watch out, she may look sweet, nice, and cool for a person and teacher... but when she plays badminton she's a monster," Shikamaru held his head as if he just escaped from the wrath of a bear.

"I… see…" Ino turned to where Yutada's standing on her side of the court.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-hah! Hah-ha-ha-haah! That was so fun! I'll get better by practicing and eventually no one can beat me! Ahahahahhahaaa! The sweet taste of victory when crushing the opponent with all the effort you can muster! Crush your opponent with no time to breath or move! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah!" Yutada laughed with her back turned and in a triumph posture.

"Dang… Yutada-sensei is so scary when she holds her racquet and plays," Naruto was shocked in horror.

"Good luck Neji, playing against that monster of a sensei in the quarter finals," Tenten patted Neji's back.

"Uh, yeah… sure, whatever you say Tenten… I'll do my best to beat her…" Neji watched in horror as Yutada laughed like a crazy witch. _There's no way I can stand up to Yutada-sensei! She's a monster! A total purebred badminton monster! I'm the rookie genius of Konoha but that's a different story…! _

"Um… Yutada-sensei…" Hinata shuddered as she approached her.

"Yeah, what is it Hinata?" Yutada smiled sweetly after laughing like a crazed, homicidal killer killing for pleasure and fun.

"Eep! U-uh… can you do something about Gaara a-and S-Shino?" Hinata was taken aback of Yutada's sudden personality change. "T-they're playing like they're going to k-kill each other…"

"What?!" Yutada was shocked to hear this. _Well I know Gaara had some __**issues**__ from his hometown and Shino isn't the readable type but… what can go so wrong?_

Gaara and Shino were done with the match 15 minutes ago with Shino winning the game. But Gaara didn't take it well and lost it. When Yutada got there, Gaara was flooding the court with sand and trying to bury Shino in his sand coffin. Shino, on the other hand, swarmed over the sand with his chakra-sucking bugs and sending mosquitoes at Gaara's face. Feeling a bit dirty, Shino threw the two racquets he and Gaara used at him for distraction.

"N-no way!" Yutada stood there shocked when she watched the fight. _This is supposed to be a fun and an enjoyable sport, not a killing spree!_ "That's it, break it up!"

"Die! You dead will prove that I exist!" Gaara went on again about his belief of living.

"What a crazy—!" Shino struggled to get out of his grasp. Strong gusts of wind tunneled into the gym to compress the sand back to Gaara. Fire shot like lightning from sand altered in a jutsu modification from Yutada's finger snaps. "Both of you guys go up to the dean, now! No excuses and both of you get detention and clean up the entire school!"

"But sensei—!" Shino tried to protest.

"Didn't you hear me? No protesting, or else I'll make you guys clean every single toilet in this school for attempt of assault and murder. Or would you, Shino, like your bugs to suck out the toilet water to scrub out the 'stuff' in the toilet main pump?"

"**Sigh**, yes sensei…" Shino walked out of the gym defeated.

"Sensei, isn't that a bit much?" Kiba walked up to Yutada.

"The two tried to kill each other and Shino used bugs with the potential to kill. No question about it… and a reminder that students shouldn't argue with teachers without thinking through; the students are going to lose anyway without gaining favor."

The quarter-finals ended quickly into the semi-finals with Hinata disqualified. Why? Because Hinata got her hand bitten badly by a wandering dog of the Inuzuka clan at the quad. Kiba apologized with deep regret when he saw Hinata's bloody hand at the infirmary. The semi-finals consisted of Sasuke up against Neji and Yutada against Ino for the two spots into the finals. Tension builds in the air as Sasuke and Neji glares at each other with the ambition to get promoted. The gain out of the entire badminton tournament was the promotion to the next level. In this case, it would be promotion to chuunin for most of them. Neji starts off the game with an underhand serve powered by the Heavenly Spin. The birdie soared high in an arc and made a sharp turn towards the court at Sasuke. In his position, Sasuke can't react quickly enough to get some room for a swing. With his ambition to rise up in his ranks and kill his brother, Sasuke activates his sharingan then disappears for a moment and reappears in his offensive stance. He makes a slice deep into Neji's side and the match begins…

Ino and Yutada were playing at the same time Sasuke and Neji did but progressed faster in time. Yutada was ahead with 5-3 games with Ino but Yutada doesn't lose her games easily to anyone before. **Shunk!**

_'Crap! What's wrong with me? I was doing fine before but it feels like as if my body's faltering,'_ Yutada thought. **Whap!** _'From now and then when I swing or do a smash, my arms would freeze for a few seconds. But during those times, Ino looks like she didn't get enough sleep.'_

**Snap!** _'__**Giggle**__… Perfect, she doesn't even realize what's happening to her,'_ Ino giggled to herself,_' Sorry Yutada-sensei… But I'm taking that promotion from your hands. And I'll do that with my mind transfer jutsu to stop her body from returning my shots.' _"…There's the perfect opening!" Ino shouted as she sent the birdie to the top, far left corner. **Ker-Smash!**

"Sorry Ino, not this time!" Yutada swings to make a slice return.

_'Now is the chance to stop her arm!'_ Ino smirked. _'Mind transfer jutsu! I am so great to do this jutsu by just imagining the hand signs in my head. Thank you so much Yutada-sensei…'_

_'Back off Ino!' _Yutada gave a death glare at Ino. **Swap!**

"Shit!" Ino cursed as she missed the birdie. "But how that's possible? She should've froze when I took over her mind!"

"Sorry Ino, my mother taught me the mind block jutsu a long time ago. She seemed like she had an issue with the Yamanaka clan for reading her mind when it was test day. So she taught me the jutsu to prevent anyone from reading my mind or taking over it."

"But what's with the death glare for?! I'm not an enemy!" Ino said.

"Heh-heh…Ah-hah-hah-ha! You are so naïve Ino… Sure I'm nice and sweet but when it comes down to competition, my pupils of my eyes would resemble that of the Inuzukas when I get serious," Yutada had an evil grin. "So, let's end this shall we?" Yutada gave off a sweet, innocent smile.

The finals came down to Yutada and…

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, but it looks like all the readers out there will have to wait and see after this cliff-hanger. I usually don't do cliff-hangers but I want to try out how much suspense can it build. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Isn't What

**A/N: **Okay, so it has been two months since I updated but I'll have more time over the summer… or not…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and only Yutada Shikamura.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth Isn't What You Wanted

The pair that's going to settle the finals is Yutada Shikamura and Sasuke Uchiha. Both ninjas appeared from the gym doors with exchanging glares in their eyes. '_It would've been a stand-off between Sasuke and Neji but how…' _Yutada was pondering about the results. Sasuke had his sharingan eyes when he came out of the shadows. '_That's it! The only way was to use the sharingan to enhance his awareness,_' Yutada got the answer right when she wasn't around for Sasuke's match. Sasuke won the last point of sudden death match by making the birdie fly along Neji's heavenly spin as a blind spot.

"Please go easy on me, Sasuke," Yutada requested fervently.

"As if!" Sasuke shows a disgusted face.

"Now that's the face I want to see…" Yutada whispers under her breath.

The match began with a power serve from Yutada going straight to Sasuke's left corner. "Hah! You think you can out-serve me like that?" Sasuke questions. **Bam!** "Wha—?" Instantly when Sasuke returned the birdie to his left, the birdie shot into the space between the first and second lines. "Never leave your area wide open," Yutada gave the death glare. A long match came soon enough—passing through 20 minutes of the match with everyone on the tip of their toes. It was a tie between Sasuke and Yutada with cuts and scratches on each of their hands and faces.

"That's it! I've had it! Rrragggh!" Sasuke had caste chidori as the birdie returned to his direction.

"Chidori?! So that's it… he's going to channel the lightning through his racquet and make it his last but desperate move!" Yutada came up with the last thought that would come through her mind.

"Finish it!" **THWAK!**

"Damn!" Without thought and with pure luck running on, Yutada's right arm holding the racquet caught the electrocuted birdie by the rim. Attempting to swing in backhand swift, Yutada drew off some electricity and returned the birdie over to Sasuke's side. The backhand swing represented a crescent moon but how the birdie moved was entirely unrealistic. Neji caught the movement with his byakugan during the spectating of Yutada and Sasuke's match. Yutada shifted the birdie's position from the rim of the racquet towards the center to get a good hit. Without any hesitation, Sasuke swung but missed by an inch from the racquet. The match was over; Yutada walked off the court as the badminton champion and as a jonin. '_Crap! I can't believe I was this weak… I need more power…get stronger…!_' Sasuke thought, as he lay on the gym floor completely numb of all body from head to toe.

"Nice, nice Yutada! Another impressive feat back there."

"What's your point Jiraiya?"

"My point is that you get a special reward as a bonus to your victory of the tournament," Jiraiya smiled happily.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! Just follow me to the school's park deep inside."

'_There's no way anything would come good from that guy…except for a "Make-Out Paradise,_' Yutada sweat-dropped.

The All Boys' High School owned the park the size of a forest when the girls' school had nothing. When the two stopped on top of a short, red bridge over a low stream, Jiraiya abruptly stopped and turned around. Yutada's brown eyes stretched and widened when Jiraiya opened his mouth.

"Do you want to know what was written in the Fourth Hokage's will?"

"No…"

"What was that Yutada-chan?"

"Don't call me by that name…"

"What's your answer, Yutada-cha—"

"Don't call me that—ever!!"

"Geez, what's up with that temper? Oh… It reminds you of my student, huh?"

"So you still remembered my meddling?"

* * *

Days passed by as Arashi and I sparred on a daily basis at the training grounds.

"Okay Yutada, next thing is the fireball jutsu; specialty of the Uchiha clan," Arashi said.

"Great! I've always wanted to breathe fire!" I sounded like an exciting ten-year-old.

"Awww… that's so cute of you, Yutada-chan," Arashi let out a big grin.

"C-cut it out Arashi! You make me sound like a little girl…" I was too embarrassed to let out a playful hit on him.

"Well you are my little girl," Arashi, again, smiled to piss me off.

"Wha—?! I—ugh!" My face heated up and turned bright red.

I had always got along with Arashi and his behavior—in other words, he was a thickheaded, stubborn shinobi but spirited too. Taking tolerance pills was a lot to get used to Jiraiya's pervy ways. The turning point came when Arashi asked me if I want to come with him on a mission. I said "yes" without hesitating but realized my mistake as I laid in my own stains of blood. The mission was about apprehending some bandits that stole the scrolls of forbidden jutsus. We confronted them in the forest near the Village Hidden in the Grass just before the eye view of the entry guards. I was the only girl on Arashi's team besides Rin, his female medical student. Young Kakashi was with us hidden in the branches. It was an eight to four showdown between us for the taking of the scrolls.

At first, I thought the bandits were easy for the taking. I took down two of them, Kakashi chidori-ed one bandit, Rin almost killed one but he was alive, and Arashi defeated three of the bandits by the blink of an eye; very expected from the "Yellow Flash". All there was left was the leader who ran off with the scrolls like a coward.

"Come back here you bastard!" I caught up to him, grabbed the back of his collar, and threw him back into the battle zone.

"Bitch! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl!" the bandit said.

"Genjutsu?!" At first, I had a problem with genjutsus… I can nullify them but I couldn't tell if it was genjutsu or not.

It was pitch black and sure enough, it was a genjutsu placed on me. The thought of nullifying the illusion crossed my mind but I wasn't able to carry it out quick enough. The kind of genjutsus setting on darkness takes a little bit longer to break off than something like plant-style genjutsu or sleeping genjutsus. I felt a slice on the left side of my waist but I couldn't feel any pain. "Gaaahhhhh!" When the darkness retreated from its surroundings, blood shot out of pressure and I fell to the dirt. The pain went through my body like electricity to the ends of my nerves as static electricity. I staggered my way to stand up but my head laid low. A thin line of blood flowed from the corner of my mouth with my life breaking away. Yet, why did I have this anger in my eyes? I couldn't figure it out until I went berserk and had cast fire around both of us. The man before me looked startled but I knew that he intends to kill me right where I stand.

"Damn, you look pissed," the bandit was nervous but continued to talk. "But games are games and I won't stick around to play 'hot potato' with you. Instead, how about we play 'hide-and-seek'?" Darkness crawled from all directions, covering the blazing forest and the bandit. **Fssssh…**

"You honestly think that trick will happen twice?" My eyes grew blank and then I waved my hands. Water flowed from all directions and suppressed the fire to nothing. Then, ice formed into an arena where it's just the bandit and I. Spears of ice sprang from the ground where water lies in the soils. Ice needles shot with intent to kill and I came at him with three kunais.

"Yutada, stop!"

"What the?!" I stopped on command when a figure came out of nowhere to protect the bandit.

"Arashi, are you crazy?" I couldn't believe my eyes when he stood in front of me.

"Pay attention! We're here to retrieve the scrolls, not to go and kill the thieves who stole it! It's not worth it—don't you get it?!" It was the first time when Arashi yelled at me. It was also the first when for some reason my heart hurts from his words. '_I acted out of orders again…didn't I?_' I looked at my hand and the kunais penetrated into his right arm 1/3 away from his bones.

"Fools!" The bandit pulled out a dagger from Arashi's blind spot and stabbed it into Arashi's back.

"Ugh—!"

"No, you're the fool!" I shouted and placed my arm on the deep gash and another to the bandit's left leg. "Pain transfer jutsu; Devil's luck!" The gash disappeared from Arashi's back and appeared on the bandit's leg.

"Gaahhh! How did I get this cut?" the bandit was shocked at the sharp pain that came out of nowhere. "Damn you!" **Shkkk!**

"Aahhh!" I screamed in response to the cut between my neck and shoulder. In retaliation, the bandit took up his dagger and tried to cut my head off. He missed but the cut was still deep when I dodged out of his way. Like a little kid who doesn't know when to give up, I kicked him a few meters away from him. After a few minutes, I began to feel light-headed and passed out. I can still hear his voice ringing through my ears…

"Yutada? Yutada… Oh god… Yutada! Come on—don't die like this on me! C-come on…" Arashi sounded like he was going to cry. '_That's weird… I've never seen Arashi cry at his age…_'

I was pretty sure that I was dead; pitch black and everything… until I saw a glimpse of faded light. '_What's that light?_' I thought. I reached my arm out to see if I could grab it even though I was dead. '_Wha…?_' I was surprised when arms stretched around my shoulders. I couldn't see well of the white room because a yellow bush was shoving in my face.

"Geez… don't scare me like that, Yutada-chan… You almost gave me a heart attack after four days of your sleep."

"A…Arashi?"

"Yes… yes it is…"

"Am I back?"

"Luckily, Rin's healing magic was strong enough to heal your wounds. We were lucky that you didn't bleed to death back there."

"In that case…Arashi?"

"Yeah, Yutada-chan?"

"Let go of me, dammit! I'll suffocate to death if you hold me any longer!"

"Okay, okay… geez, you don't have to get all wrapped up," Arashi freaked out a bit when I let out a fit.

"That's terrible… if you meant that as a pun," I sat up looking at my bandages at my waist and shoulder line.

"Arashi-kun?"

"…! Um, uh yes Yutada?"

"Could you please go outside and wait for me?"

"Why?"

"Clothes plus the need to dress properly equals what?"

"Okay, I'll leave."

'_I knew it… it's going to be that way, huh? Guys are all the same when it came to girls…_' I thought as I got dressed and walked out to meet Arashi. Even though he's a tough guy and he tries to hide his weaknesses, I can still see some blush on his cheeks.

"Are you sick?"

"What? Oh no! I'm not a sick, perverted person!" Arashi stammered.

"I meant your face; your face is all pink and red," I said with a flat face.

"No, I'm not sick period."

"A-ha-hah!" I laughed for as long as I stood there in the white hallway. "Huh?" Arashi wrapped his arms around my shoulders with his head next to mine.

"Don't make me worry like that alright?" he said.

"Relax, okay? Don't worry about me anymore," I said. '_No really, don't…because I'll be gone anyway…_' I looked up at his face and into his blue eyes as he locked his with mine. "Arashi…?" I couldn't move.

Arashi pulled my head gently towards his. A long, slender arm wrapped past my left arm and the other pulling my head closer. I wouldn't think our relationship could go so far even though I felt the same feelings. I closed my eyes slowly and so did he with his eyes. Our lips were about to meet; feeling each other's breath at the same time. It was then that was the last time and chance he would ever hold me like that. A proctor rushed down the hallways and shouted to the Fourth Hokage.

"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage! This is an extreme emergency; the Nine-Tailed Fox has invaded our village!" the proctor yelled. Both Arashi and me turned around quickly to avoid being seen in that position. At the same time though, there was no one at the time but we're both devastated that the Fox Spirit's invasion.

"What?! At a time like this, too…" Arashi couldn't believe what he just heard.

"No…" I said. '_I'm not trying to sound selfish but… the date set to end for me and Kanashima-sensei would be today. I completely forgot about it after coming back here through time. But if Naruto's spirit is here than that means Arashi's going to sacrifice himself. He'll be gone…dead…never there in my eyes anymore… I can't blame Naruto though; it's not his fault that the Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside of him._'

"Yutada-chan…"

"Huh?"

"Yutada, are you alright? What's with that long, sad face?" Arashi stared at my face.

"Nothing, okay? Just sad at how many people's lives are going to be lost right now fighting that thing…" I lied.

"Okay, whatever you say." Arashi came up and hugged me tightly like there's no tomorrow. "I'll come back, okay?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, closed my eyes, and said," I'll be waiting here then… come back safely…okay?"

"Okay," Arashi said reassuringly and ran off to save the village.

I knew that he wouldn't come back… I knew it wouldn't be safe… I knew that I wouldn't be waiting here in the Hokage's office for him…

Kanashima-sensei looked for me and told me that time is up. I went along with her obediently towards the outskirts of the village. Both of us sprinted into the secluded forest where Kanashima-sensei and I first entered through the time portal. It was the exact spot as the forest area didn't change at all through age. The teacher made hand signs to signify the marks of a time portal but nothing happened. Turns out that the portal doesn't work if a huge source of raw charka interferes the connection. The Fox's charka was the source to the disconnection, and so both of us had to get on top of it to open the portal.

"So… anything memorable during this stay back in time?" Kanashima-sensei asked.

"…"

"No comment, huh? Well I'll just channel the Fox's chakra and convert it into power for the opening." **Vsssshhh…** "It opened! C'mon, let's go Yutada," Kanashima-sensei said.

I went along with the teacher in dog's obedience and got myself lifted from the ground. It wouldn't be funny at all but it was such a brawl of a coliseum worth of bodies down there. Both of our bodies slowly hovered up to the portal while watching the bloodshed of shinobis. Then I saw the chief toad, Arashi's summoning creature, along with the Fourth Hokage standing on top of it. I couldn't see very clearly but I could tell that he's doing the Reaper Death Seal. As light flashed before our eyes and his, chakra, in the form of blue lightning, began to consume Arashi. The sight was so painful that I almost started to cry. The only strangest thing that occurred was that Arashi noticed me and stared with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. He wasn't supposed to see me like this but the only thing I gave him was a gentle smile. Tears ran down my cheeks, Arashi looked up unaware of what's happening to him, and I reached out my hand to him. The portal closed and sealed itself when I had my hand stretched out to him at the last second.

* * *

"**Whistle!** I'm pretty sure it was a heck of a load you had on your shoulders," Jiraiya was sounding like he was impressed.

"Yeah, well then what's your point? What about his will then?" Yutada gave in to curiosity.

"Well in his will was…"

"Yes?"

"…Nothing special," Jiraiya gave a shrug.

"Huh?!"

"Except that I placed a piece of paper with his will to be written officially. It was to create the program that switches a group of boys and girls to the opposite genders' school. Pretty funny, huh? Ha-ha-hah!" Jiraiya laughed boastfully.

"You f---ing bastard!" **Bam!** "It was you who caused us girls and guys to suffer embarrassment and torment?! You're as good as dead!" Yutada was in full rage. **Bam! Whack! Crrk!**

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts; stop hitting me now, I beg of you!" Jiraiya begged for mercy.

"Why do you think I'm hitting you? You pervy sannin! Enemy to women and girls alike everywhere!" Yutada shouted.

"Naruto? Is that you, Naruto? Naruto, help me—mmph!" Jiraiya tried to call for help. He crawled from the bushes to reach out for Naruto, but Yutada pulled the end of Jiraiya's shirt back to her. She kept beating Jiraiya and pulling his hair like a child while Jiraiya tried to escape from Yutada to call for Naruto. When Naruto turns around to see if someone called him, there's no one so Naruto thought he was coming down with something. Yutada threw Jiraiya across the ground and stood relieve of all anxiety.

"Owwww… that's no way to respect your elders…" Jiraiya got up from the ground.

"Shut up. You're on my list of people I hate the most now," Yutada glared at Jiraiya.

"Aawww… but there has be something to change your mind," Jiraiya got a bit depressed. "Wait! I have just the thing! Here, for you from Ruruka."

"What's this?"

"It's a photo album from my student's parents. Take a look inside Yutada, you'll be surprised of what you'll find," Jiraiya left with a smile.

"I really don't want to look, but…"

Yutada opened the photo album to look inside what photos it contained. "…!" Yutada's eyes widened as she saw all the photos of the Fourth Hokage… and herself. '_How can this have happened?! I'm pretty sure I did nothing to change the past or his life!_' Instead of being happy with the pictures, Yutada's upset that she changed the past. Up until she met the Hokage, Yutada was sociable with anyone even the opposite gender. The only part of her is that she doesn't let herself get close to any guy. Either way, Yutada moved her hand to partly cover her mouth as if she's shocked. There was numerous photos of the two shinobis together in activities: Fishing, sparring, eating, reading, etc. Yutada cried softly when she flipped over a picture of her and Arashi sharing teppanyaki at the back.

'_This is the best picture and moment I've ever had…'_


	11. Chapter 11: Come Clean

**A/N:** Okay, so I haven't been writing for a long time and I realized the past few chapters have been pretty off-track for a Kiba x Hinata pairing. But I'm back to make up for lost time due to stacking homework.

**SPOILER:** Yondaime's name isn't "Arashi" but "Namikaze Minato". Yeah… I don't know about any of you guys but I prefer "Arashi" than "Minato". This story is still continuing with "Arashi" than his original name because that's how this story started out anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Ditto…

* * *

On the Same Page Chapter 11: Come Clean 

Yutada walks back to the campus with Yondaime's (Fourth Hokage) album. Her eyes were swollen red from the crying in the forest. _'Jiraiya, you idiot… It's your entire fault for teaching such a talented and handsome guy,'_ Yutada thought while joking to herself. With a train of thought running so slowly and a walking pace hasting past trees, Yutada arrived at the main grounds five minutes in a ten-minute walk. An interior of a head went off like an alarm, causing its host to walk back to her dorm to take a short nap before her 1:00 class. Just when Yutada's shaking hand reached the doorknob to enter her sanctuary, Hinata magically appeared out of nowhere from the corner of Yutada's right eye.

"Um… if it's not a bother…" Hinata stumbles over her words.

"Yeah… What is it, Hinata?" Yutada glazes her eyes over to Hinata's blank pairs. "Do I look like the school's new counselor?"

"Eep! I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to!" Hinata jumped in shock after glancing at Yutada's sharp, brown eyes. A smile broke out on Yutada's face.

"A-ha-haa… Got you, didn't I?" Yutada laughed while her left arm supported her lean against the door. "Come on in."

In contradiction to Hinata's image of Yutada's room, the dorm room is no bigger than other rooms and is ordinary. There is a small wall scroll here and there with some framed pictures but that's all it was besides the book shelf. The book shelf stood tall and proud with a grand finish on the oak slabs from top to bottom, side to side. The side bindings of the books is what makes the bookshelf interesting as Yutada's possessions ranged from cooking to anatomy as it is sewing to 101 Ways to Assassinate/ Putting Someone Asleep/ Ending Missions Quickly to get Paycheck.

"So… What is it?" Yutada asked.

"Oh! Well… it's about Valentine's Day," Hinata pointed her fingers together. "I don't know what to get Kiba for Valentine's Day… mumble…"

"Valentine's Day, huh?"

"It's just that I'm too shy to ask Sakura or Ino about it."

"I may be no expert in romance, but just give him a present that you like and what he's interested in."

"That… that actually makes sense…" Hinata has another questioned solved without trying.

"How I gave you the answer is not by reading my manga with romance genre/story."

"Then… w-what is it?" Hinata was puzzled by Yutada's comment.

"Experience, Hinata… experience is what the answer was rooted from," Yutada turns her head to Hinata over her right shoulder.

"You've been in love before, Yutada-san?"

"Yeah, I have. But it wasn't meant to be so it was short-lived." Eyes in pain shows in Yutada's as she glanced down at the carpet. A smile crept on her face.

"So go out there and try your luck, Hinata!" Yutada recovered and is up and running.

"Y-yeah, I'll give it a try… I really will see if Kiba accepts my gift!" Hinata has her hopes high now.

* * *

**At the Tea Leaf Plaza…**

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten arrived at the Tea Leaf Plaza shortly after 12:00. Today on February, 13 of Tuesday, the three girls just got out of minimum day because of the teachers having a credential assessment. Since the kunoichis' parents approved of the girls' day out, there wasn't any lunch in their stomachs to digest. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and Hinata is the only girl unable to obtain a gift earlier. First option was some chocolates but it was evident that Kiba dislikes them. Another was a chew toy but that would be like a girl confessing her love to a dog. Hinata wasn't very creative when it came to these kinds of intimate things.

"Well… what do you want to get for Kiba?" Sakura sighed out of tiredness.

"Let's see… well, we've been to fifteen shops already…" Hinata starts to become nervous for taking an hour and a half walking non-stop through the plaza.

"You know Hinata, Kiba isn't the type to like sweets since he's… well… part dog in a way," Tenten puts her thinking cap on. "It's like giving a sweet poison to someone you like and then thinking someone else had done the poison."

"You're probably r-right… He doesn't seem to care much about clothes. I realized that when I came over to his house one time, he had ten copies of the same outfit he wears."

"What a freak…" Sakura was freaked out.

"Wait! I-I got it! I'll bake him some cookies in shape of dog biscuits and make it slightly sweet," Hinata finally got her answer.

"That's perfect!" Tenten was proud of Neji's younger cousin's achievement.

"Ugh! Then why are we here in the first place?!" Sakura got frustrated. "Whatever, lets just go to one of the gift shops, buy a box, and buy some wrapping with a ribbon."

* * *

**Konoha's All-Boys High (10:00 a.m.—Wednesday)**

Valentine's Day is always the busiest when the male students at a separate gender high school try to get themselves the girl of their dreams… Or just to pick up girls to prove who has the skills. At the same time, the Konoha high school festival would be held to bring both genders together for entertainment and fun. The unfortunate Hinata was baking her cookies at the last minute with four attempts that burnt the cookies.

"Oh… this is t-the last time I can use up the rest of the batter…" Hinata begins to cry out of failure. **Knock-knock!**

"Who's there?"

"Hello!"

"Yutada-san!"

"Please, just call me Yutada," Yutada smiles at Hinata at the door. "How about I help you with the cookies? You look like you're at the edge of the world threatened to fall."

"Y-y-yes p-please… Yutada-san…" Two hands grabs firmly at Hinata's shoulders.

"**For the last time… Call me Yutada—Just Yutada… or I won't help you with the baking!"**

"O-okay, Yutada!!"

"That's a good girl," Yutada smiles.

When Yutada had just put on her apron for protection, she asks Hinata what was the problem. The shy girl answers that her cookies ended up burning quickly as she looks away from the oven. A mask of disappointment mixed with irritation was put on Yutada's face. Yutada figured out that baking cookies was Hinata's first time.

"Why don't you just ask for help to show you how?"

"Eep! B-because I want to do it on my own to prove I can take care of myself," Hinata spoke defensively.

"Okay… couldn't you just use the recipe book to look up on how to bake cookies?"

"It's just that… It's just that Neji and a close maid of ours know how to bake cookies. But Neji would never be that friendly to lend me a hand… But our maid is out to go shopping for groceries." Yutada looked surprised to hear Neji mentioned in the topic of cookies.

"Why is it Neji that knows how to bake cookies?" Yutada went ahead to find out the answer.

"B-because he baked some chocolate chip cookies for Tenten, but Tenten never mentioned about it last year when she got the cookies."

"Pfff!! Aha-ha-ha-haa! I can't believe this; Neji baked chocolate chip cookies last year on Valentine's Day! I bet he left it where Tenten would turn around and find a bag of them appearing out of thin air! Ah… This is too much for me; even I know it's not like Neji to bake cookies for a girl."

After the laughing ceased, Yutada added a little bit more flour to the batter hoping that the cookies won't burn easily. Fingers crossed as the teacher and student hope the cookies will bake in time before the festival starts.

At the festival where the activities just started, Hinata has a bag of dog biscuit-shaped cookies carefully in her hands as she tries to look for Kiba. She realized that as she's holding the bag that she forgot about the box, wrapping, and ribbon. '_Oh… I can't believe I lost the finishing touch-ups… I'm so pathetic._' Hinata thought as she tries to find Kiba. A black, gloved hand reaches slowly out to Hinata's shoulder only to snatch it firmly.

"Eeah!" Hinata turned around quickly to nearly drop her hard work.

"Hey… You forgot about this," Yutada had the box and ribbon in her unused right hand. "You don't need the wrapping; Boys like things simple with security to raise suspense of surprise."

"T-thanks a lot Yutada," Hinata was blushing and smiling while looking down on the ground out of embarrassment.

"Good luck finding him, girl," Yutada says.

"Okay, I will!"

* * *

**Girls' Dormitory (11:00 a.m.)**

Yutada patrols the campus grounds to make sure all is well for Valentine's Day. As she walks through the hall of the second floor, Yutada can spot some naughty students doing certain things at the wrong time. Even on the other side of the main grounds is where more of the students are up to things meant for suspension or expulsion. _'Sometimes, I want to summon an ice cold tidal wave to flood the dorms…'_ The thought seems pleasant enough for Yutada to walk through her patrol without care. _'Earth style—Nature's sewing pins!'_ **Sssshhhh… Fsshhhhh! **Fine needles made from the soil of the main grounds came and pinpointed at the target. **Chk! Chk—chk! Chk, chk, chk! **

"Really… be lucky that I haven't set up a barrier to lock out anyone without permission, Jiraiya," Yutada was annoyed from Jiraya's past ignores of her words.

"Hey, hey, hey… You could've killed me there," Jiraiya shook his head as he moved from the wall he hid behind at the hallway's end.

"That's the point."

"Heh, don't think I'm being cranky today just because I'm one of those ladies who can't get a date."

"Well, I got more bad news for you, Yutada."

"Oh—this should be interesting; first Kakashi extracted the truth of the past out of me, you made me relieve the agony again of a complicated relationship, and now what? I supposed you're going to tell me that he is Naruto's father?" The last sentence was said sarcastic since Yutada Shikamura didn't expect such question.

"Actually yes…" Jiraiya puts up a grave face.

"What's up with that look? Don't tell me… that Arashi… was married," Brown eyes widened but didn't let out the waterworks. "That figures, it was bound to be true since Naruto and Arashi looked so much alike."

* * *

For a Valentine's Day at noon, it is supposed to be a girl's favorite holiday. A well-built, slim body of an 18-year-old girl sits on an oak bench with a 50-or-60-something-year-old man with green tea. Perfect string of events, no? Not really as Yutada's only tranquilizer is the scalding hot tea to be sipped with minutes of blowing to cool it down. On the other hand, the four transfer girls try to seek out some attention from their targets. Sakura and Ino races to find Sasuke when he isn't at school at all within the school grounds. Tenten isn't anywhere in sight and Hinata struggles to navigate through the festival. Couples, singles, and friends fish out goldfishes, eating chocolates, and some hapless teens trying to find some kind of place among the common people in a yearly celebration. Kiba, on the other hand, is taking a walk with Shino. They walked towards the back of the gym near the boys' dorms to have some kind of chat Shino requested of Kiba.

"So what do you want to talk about now?" Kiba asks with a dumbfounded look.

"I see that it's unusual for me to approach you, obviously."

"**Sigh**, to me, Valentine's Day is sickening because it gets all mushy and romantic; making this day a girls' 'day' out," Kiba groans.

"That makes two of us who can't get a girl…" Shino says coyly.

"Don't slap me in the same boat with you," says the annoyed Kiba," besides being teammates, I know I have a much better chance with getting a girl."

"What about Hinata?"

"Wha—?"

Hinata had finally caught sight of Kiba and begun her pursuit of him. Her stomach is feeling butterflies and her heart is beating fast with anticipation. '_I hope Kiba likes these cookies…_' Hinata thought. Just as she got out of her thought bubble, Hinata ran into Naruto who was heading for the ramen shop.

"Ah! N-Naruto… I-I'm… I'm sorry!!" Hinata bows at Naruto.

"Whew! That was close… You okay?" Naruto brushes off his sleeves.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well that's good…"

"Eep!" Hinata began to blush violently.

"Hey, are those cookies?"

"U-um, yes… I made these for somebody," Hinata regained her composure.

"Well, whoever gets those he must be really happy because those cookies look tasty," Naruto looked like he was drooling with hunger for a second.

"Actually… they're for a friend but thank you…" Hinata gave a smile then walks off.

Hinata finally caught up to where Kiba and Shino were hanging out behind the gym. She walks up to the corner of the building while still being out of sight. Hinata was going to take the chance to come out and ask Kiba until…

"I don't like Hinata…"

'_**Gasp**__!'_

"…Not that way…" Kiba says.

'_What does he mean…?!_'

"It would be too much of a hassle if girls try to get close and friendly then confesses and I have to deal with the rejecting and crying…"

"That is definitely true, Kiba," Shino agrees.

"I mean… Hinata is innocent and everything, but she's so fidgety with her fingers, she can't even say her sentences straight without stuttering, and she's like a fragile object that needs to be protected without her taking care of herself."

'_I can't believe this… K-Kiba…_' Hinata almost dropped her cookies but manages to not make a sound. She runs off into the festival as a shortcut to get to her dorm until she runs into Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto was taken aback by Hinata's tears.

"N-Naruto… please don't l-look at me…" Hinata was breaking apart her words and herself of her embarrassment in front of Naruto.

"… There, there, how about I treat you to some food to make you feel better," Naruto offers sincerely.

"B-b-but I would be troublesome of you…"

"No worries, great food is always great when you're feeling down."

"T-thank… thank you, Naruto…" Hinata says while wiping away her tears.

* * *

"…But, despite all those negative points about her… I still feel like I want to be by her side and help her walk step-by-step to be the person she always wants to be…"

* * *


End file.
